Ties That Bind
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: What happens when Buffy and Dawn pop in on the A.I. team for an unexpected visit? Set in Angel S5, After Destiny.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

A/N: As of 12-18-09, this story is in the process of being edited. Things have been removed, and new things have been added, but the plot is generally the same. If you love this story, you might want to re-read it. All the chapters of this story, and the sequel, These Days, have been edited, and just need re-posted. If you've guessed what that means, good for you. For everyone else - YES, I'm finally going to finish the third fic, Last Sacred Blessing.

Yes, you read that right.

Everyone done having their heart attacks now?

Good, on with the fic. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

**Los Angeles**

Connor turned and looked down at his girlfriend. At nearly six feet tall, he had to pretty much look down at everyone. He returned the smile she gave him as their eyes met, but his heart wasn't in it. He'd been dating Tracy as long as he could remember. They'd known each other since they were in diapers. Grown up next door to each other and as the classic love story goes, seemed meant to be. Connor had no doubts where Tracy's feelings were concerned. She loved him, and she said so all the time. Connor was having trouble with those three little words, and he wasn't sure why. Tracy was willing to wait until he could echo the sentiment, but Connor wasn't sure he could ever say it back. He wasn't sure he could say something he didn't mean. Sure, he loved Tracy. In the I-just-wanna-be- your-friend kind of way. There was no way he could tell her that, though.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tracy reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was chin length, light brown, and she was forever nagging him to get it cut. He met her hand with his own at the curve of his neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Hoots and hollers from the passers by caused the couple to break apart blushing. Thinking fast, Connor pulled her into a nearby alley. She grinned at him, her gaze mischievous, before pulling his head down for another kiss.

"Good thinking." She said in-between kisses. "No one will interrupt us here." He kissed her back, wishing he felt more like he was kissing his girlfriend and less like he was kissing his sister.

"Oops. I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to interrupt." The couple broke apart when the foreign voice spoke up from the open end of the alley. Startled, Connor turned to see a man, maybe a little older than him, standing about five or six feet away. Instinctively, he moved in front of Tracy.

"What do you want?" Connor asked, mostly annoyed.

"Truthfully, we're a little hungry." Tracy gasped and gripped his arm as the man's face changed into something hideous, something monstrous, and something...familiar. As Connor dismissed that thought, the man moved steadily toward him. Glancing around for a way out, he didn't realize that the creature in front of him had used the word we, instead of I. He was reminded when Tracy let out a shriek and he whirled around to find her in the arms of a second monster. Connor wasn't sure what to do. The first creature made his decision for him by rushing at him. Tracy shrieked again, struggling, as Connor braced for the first monster's impact. He met the monster blow for blow, shocking the both of them. Where the hell had he learned to fight? Suddenly Connor was whirled around by the creature, and held long enough to see the second one sink his fangs into Tracy's neck.

"Connor!" She screamed out his name before going limp. The creature dropped her and she hit the ground with a thump. All Connor could do was stare at the body of his girlfriend, tears in his eyes. Fangs piercing his own throat brought him back to the situation he was in. Connor abruptly flung the creature from behind him over his shoulder and against the back wall of the alley. He landed on top of several crates, busting the top one. Both Connor and the other creature watched as it was impaled by a piece of the broken wood at the same time and then turned to dust. Connor met the second creature's gaze, and it was only a matter of seconds before it was dust too.

Unconcerned about his own wound, Connor scrambled to Tracy's body. His eyes teared as he knelt beside her. Raising a hand to her face, he shuddered. Her skin was almost cold. The feel of it startled him. Cradling her gently in his arms, Connor began calling for help.

*

*

**Los Angeles**

**One Week Later...**

Angel picked up a file from the top of his desk, flipped it open, and read it as he leaned back in his chair. Being head CEO of an evil law firm came with perks like that. He scanned the documents quickly, knowing he'd have to meet with both Wes and Gunn before meeting with this client. If it were possible to find a way to stop this one, they'd find it. Apparently he was digging up dead female bodies and...Angel snapped the file shut and shuddered. He'd read enough. He picked up his mug of blood, freshly warmed by Harmony, and debated the best way to handle the client during the meeting. Angel moved to take another sip when a loud British voice in the hallway startled him. Glancing down at the blood now staining his white dress shirt, Angel scowled. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping at the mess as Spike entered his office.

"Smooth mate. Are we gonna have to get you a special mug with a lid and a straw?" Spike snarked, reveling in Angel's glare.

"This really isn't a good time, Spike. Why don't you go bother someone else?" Angel asked before pressing the intercom button on his desk. Harmony's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Yes, Boss?" She said.

"Could you bring me in another dress shirt?" Angel asked her, and then pushed the intercom off.

"Now she's your maid? You really know how to treat a gal." Spike taunted, flopping himself down on Angel's leather couch.

"Spike, shut up and get out." Angel told him. Spike sighed.

"Fine, ya big poof. I was just trying to be sociable." He said, sounding insulted. Spike swaggered out and nearly bumped into Harmony, who was carrying a new white dress shirt with a white undershirt as well.

Angel sighed, and unbuttoned his shirt. He lifted his undershirt over his head, turned and set them both on his desk. He took the clean undershirt from Harmony and put it on. He slid the dress shirt on with her help, and he buttoned it up in front, while she smoothed out the wrinkles in his shoulders. A voice from the doorway startled them.

"Am I interrupting?" Buffy asked, leaning against the door frame of his office.

"Buffy!" Angel exclaimed, clearly surprised. Harmony turned around and smiled brightly at the blond vampire slayer.

"Hi, Buffy." She said, her perky tone entirely fake. Buffy ignored the vampire, instead staring at Angel. "Well, I'll just be at the desk if you need me, boss." Harmony continued, edging carefully around the Slayer and out of the room.

"Uh, Harmony, make sure we're not disturbed. By ANYONE." He called after her. Angel put emphasis on that word, hoping that she would understand that Spike was not allowed anywhere near his office. They were still a moment before the former lovers were hugging tightly. "I was glad to hear you made it out of Sunnydale ok." Angel told her, smiling as they separated. She smiled back, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We didn't all make it." Was her reply. She walked around his office, taking in the posh furnishings. "Nice." She said, running her hand over the leather fabric on the couch.

"You didn't come all this way to discuss my leather couch, did you?" He asked, trying to lighten her mood. She smiled, and this time Angel saw a change in her. She brightened at his question.

"Not exactly. I'm here because Willow said there have been some reports of a newly active Slayer here in LA. Dawn's with me." Buffy answered his question. "She's parking the rental car." She went on before he could ask where her younger sister was.

"Our teams haven't heard about a new Slayer. Things are still a little hectic, so we might have missed it. I'll have Wes get his team on a possible location for you." Angel said. She nodded, and drifted towards his windows. The LA skyline was lit up across the night sky. He moved next to her silently, both of them enjoying the moment.

*

Fred moaned in frustration, and slammed her pen down. Spike entered the room at the same time, and raised an eyebrow at her little display.

"Problems, Pet?" He asked, smirking when she jumped in surprise. Slightly embarrassed, she brushed her hair away from her face.

"I just can't get this equation to come out right." Fred answered as Spike moved over to the table where she was working. He glanced down at her hastily scrawled notes and shook his head.

"Need someone to help ease the tension?" Spike leered playfully, moving so that he stood very close to her right shoulder. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Behave." She said. He smiled back, pleased that she was bantering back. She reminded him of Red in some ways, but when it came to her work, she was truly unique. Spike sat himself down and reached for his lighter. Frowning, he realized that it wasn't there. A brief mental retracing of his steps led him to conclude that he must have dropped it on Angel's couch. He hadn't been anywhere else long enough to sit down. Sighing, he got up.

"I'll be back. Left my lighter in the Poof's office." He said, heading for the door.

Spike approached Angel's office and slowed to a stop. For a moment, he thought he smelled...nah, couldn't be. He chalked it up to wishful thinking and was about to take another step when Harmony pounced.

"Spike!" She exclaimed, getting his attention. "Do you like my new dress?" She asked him, twirling.

"It's fetching, love." He answered, moving as if to go around her. Spike had gone about two more steps when Harmony darted in front of him.

"Spike, wait." Harmony said.

"Bloody Hell, Harm!" He exclaimed. "I just want to get my lighter out of the Poofter's office."

"Angel said he wasn't to be disturbed." Harmony repeated her orders, hoping that Spike would obey them. She didn't want Angel mad at her.

"I'm not gonna disturb him." Spike sneered, moving forward again. He was nearly to the office door, when Harmony stopped him again. This time she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, his mouth open to speak when he stopped and suddenly sniffed the air. She tugged on his arm, desperate to pull him away. He sniffed the air again, nearly unmoved by Harmony's actions. It couldn't be. He looked at Harmony, and the look on her face confirmed it. Spike ripped his arm from her grasp, causing her to fall backward. Determined, Spike walked to the remaining feet to Angel's office door. He grasped the handle and opened it so forcefully that he nearly ripped it off its hinges. His entrance startled the couple by the window. Angel turned around with a look of startled dismay, while Buffy turned around with a look of utter shock.

"Buffy." Spike choked out.


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

A/N: As of 12-18-09, this story is in the process of being edited. Things have been removed, and new things have been added, but the plot is generally the same. If you love this story, you might want to re-read it. All the chapters of this story, and the sequel, These Days, have been edited, and just need re-posted. If you've guessed what that means, good for you. For everyone else - YES, I'm finally going to finish the third fic, Last Sacred Blessing.

Yes, you read that right.

Everyone done having their heart attacks now?

Good, on with the fic. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

Dawn hurried through the brightly-lit halls of Wolfram and Hart. She could hardly believe that Angel and his friends owned the building, much less ran the place. She was hurrying because Buffy had been waiting on her for a little while. Parking the car, which Dawn figured, would take only minutes, had taken nearly twenty. It was a pity that Buffy had never learned to drive. Sighing, Dawn rounded the final corner, according to the instructions she'd gotten from the front desk. Dawn by-passed the empty secretary's desk while glancing at the sign above it. Angel's office was just a few feet in front of her if the sign was correct. She walked the few feet silently; toying with the Walkman attached to her waist. The cord had gotten tangled while she'd been walking and she entered Angel's office while working on the knot.

"You would not believe that parking garage, Buffy." Dawn began without looking up. "And the rates!" She exclaimed. "Angel, I hope you validate..."Dawn trailed off as she finally looked up and realized that there was a familiar platinum blond standing a mere few feet in front of her. In that second she also took in that no one was talking, and they were all staring at said blond. Her breath caught in her throat as well when she realized who it was.

"Spike?" Buffy whispered with tears in her eyes, her sister's arrival pulling her out of her shocked stupor. In seconds, the Slayer was enveloped in Spike's arms. The sound of her tears was the only sound in the room. He too was crying, a fact that he didn't even try to hide. Angel noticed the tears and if it was possible, his heart broke a little more. It was true then. He was seeing it first hand. Buffy did love Spike, and somehow, Spike loved Buffy.

"Spike." Dawn's low voice interrupted the sob fest and cause Spike to lift his head off the top of Buffy's, where his chin was resting.

"'Bit..." He replied, unsure of what her reaction would be. A look passed between them, and then Spike held an open arm out to the girl. Angel watched as she needed no further invitation, and soon Spike was holding both of the Summers women in his arms.

In the meantime, the rest of the Angel Investigation's crew had found it's way to Angel's office door. Word traveled fast in their firm, it seemed, and they had heard about the Slayer's arrival within minutes of it. The sight that greeted them at the door was one they were totally unprepared for. Every thing that they had heard about Spike from Angel or read about him in books made him out to be a heartless killer. Spike with his arms around the Slayer and her kid sis in a hold that suggested he was never letting them go completely contradicted all of that.

Ever intuitive, Fred motioned for Wes, Gunn and Lorne to move from the doorway into the hall. She also waved for Angel to follow, but could see from his face that he wasn't budging. Fred walked to his side quickly, as not to interrupt the reunion going on, and grabbed Angel by the arm. She forcefully pulled him out into the hall with the rest of them, shutting the door behind her.

Dawn pulled out of their three-way embrace first. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at the vampire. The last time she had seen him had been before the big battle.

"I'm glad you're alive, Spike." Dawn said, her voice wavering. Buffy looked up at him too, as Dawn spoke. They both smiled when he cocked his eyebrow at the use of the word 'alive'.

"Never been more glad about it than I am right now, 'Bit." He replied, staring down into Buffy's eyes. Clearly this was headed to places that Dawn had no desire to know about.

"I'll let you to have your reunion. We'll catch up later." Dawn excused herself. "I'll have Angel tell me what he knows about that slayer, ok Buffy?" She walked towards the door and grinned when she got no reply from her sister. It was a rare day when Buffy was speechless.

Dawn opened the door and let herself out into the hallway where she came face to face with a clearly brooding Angel and what she assumed were the members of his team. Angel opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised to find himself interrupted by Dawn in a very Buffy-like fashion. "Don't." Dawn said. "Just tell me what you can about this slayer Buffy and I are trying to find."

*

Connor knelt in the still fresh soil; not caring that the knees of his brand new jeans were being caked it in. He reached out a trembling hand and touched the raised letters of the tombstone in front of him. The marble was cold under his fingers, but he didn't seem to feel it. Everything had gone numb inside after that night in the alley.

How he'd gotten to the hospital that night was still a mystery to him.

How he wished that he could go back and redo things, so that he was lying in this grave and Tracy was standing here mourning him.

How he wished he could go back and rethink pulling her into that alley.

The funeral had been two days ago. They had held off long enough for Connor to recover from his wound. He fingered the scar on his neck. No one had been able to explain quite how it had happened, and Connor wasn't stupid enough to admit that he and Tracy had been attacked by vampires. They'd lock him away in a hot minute, and Connor couldn't have that. It was bad enough that his wound had healed as quickly as it had. The doctor had determined that it was quite serious, if not fatal. When Connor's neck had healed within days, everyone had been speechless.

Connor traced the letters on the headstone over and over, caught up in the memory of Tracy lying in the casket. His grief had been overwhelming, and everyone at the funeral had stared at him as he approached it to set a flower on her unmoving form. Whispers were heard as he went to sit back down, his father at his side. He knew that everyone blamed him for what happened, even if they were too kind to say it to his face. He slipped a wooden stake out of his pocket and clenched it so tightly in his fist that little slivers made their way into his hand. That's why he was out here. Every vampire he met was going to pay for Tracy's death.

Slowly.

*

Spike spoke first.

"I'm glad you made it out of Sunnyhell all right, Pet." He said, brushing her hair back from her tearstained face. Her eyes welled up yet again.

"I hated leaving you there." Buffy replied as Spike used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had just slipped from her eye. "I can't believe you're back. How did this happen?" She wanted to know. Spike pulled the amulet from his duster pocket, where he kept it for safe keeping, and held it up for her to see.

"I don't really know the how's and why's yet, Luv. All I know is that my soul got trapped in here, and when the Poof opened up the envelope it was in, I appeared in his office." Spike began his explanation.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've come." Buffy told him, her voice thick with emotion. He smiled that simple smile that only she got to see.

"There were two reasons I didn't call you." He answered, pulling out of her embrace. Unsure of what he was going to say, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "The first one is that I wasn't sure you would come, and I don't think I could have handled it. The second is that up until a week ago, I was incorporeal." He finished. By this time he had turned away from her, not wanting to see the look on her face.

"Spike. I...What I told you that day, in the cave..." Buffy said, her voice barely above a whisper. If he weren't a vampire, he'd be straining to hear her. "I meant it."

*

Dawn hunched over a table in Fred's lab. Knox had given her a map of LA to use, and she was trying to scry for the slayer she and Buffy had come here to find. Fred was working on some equations, trying to narrow down where they could locate the slayer based on the little info Dawn had. All that the coven in Devon had been able to give them was that the girl was in LA, where there had been some slightly heavy slayage going on in the last week. Angel's had been the first choice to stop because of his underworld connections. The fact that he hadn't heard anything about her put a wrench in the works, but Angel had resources, so Dawn was confident they'd be able to find the girl soon.

Sighing, she put down her scrying crystal. It was a present from Willow, and she was very careful with it. Wesley chose that moment to enter the room, news clipping in hand.

"Our psychics couldn't find anything, and every witch who tried scrying for her had the spell backfire." Wesley answered before Fred and Dawn could ask him.

"That explains a lot." Dawn replied, sighing.

"I, however, found this." He told them, setting the clipping down on the counter. He didn't bother to mention that he'd only come across the article when he'd picked up the paper to check the sports section. The headline mentioned something about two teenagers being attacked in an alley. Dawn looked down at it, squinting at the photo above the article, before looking back up at Wes. He pointed to a figure in the photo. "I think this is who we're looking for." Wesley said.

"She's not much to look at." Dawn commented, taking in the girl's chin length hair and tomboyish build. "How do we know where to find her?" She asked. Wesley pointed to the building in the background. The address was clearly visible.

"Well, it's the best lead we've gotten so far." Fred spoke up. "Should we tell Buffy?" She asked. The three of them shared a look.

"Perhaps we should share it with Angel first." Wesley suggested. The two girls nodded, and the three of them set out to find Angel.

*

Angel sat, hunched slightly. He was leaning against the door to his office, oblivious to the stares of his employees as they passed. None of them dared to disturb him. He leaned closer, pressing his ear up to the door. He sighed when he realized he couldn't hear anything – damned supernatural sound proofing. This is how Wes, Fred and Dawn found him.

"Angel?" Fred asked, slightly shocked to see him kneeling on the floor and eavesdropping.

"What?" He asked, before realizing who it was. "I wasn't doing anything." Angel denied, hastily getting up.

"We think we've found something." Wesley told him.

"Oh?" Angel replied, distracted. He tried to peer into the shut curtains that lined the interior windows of his office.

"Yes. We'd like to go look for her." Dawn spoke up.

"All right. I'll get Buffy." He said, finally glad for a reason to open his office door. His three companions just shook their heads.

*

"You meant it?" Spike turned around, his voice urgent. Buffy nodded, and once again Spike had his arms around her. She slipped her arms around his neck, and she steeled herself as Spike leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were inches apart when the door to Angel's office flew open, startling both of them.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike exclaimed.

"Sorry." Angel said, not sounding sorry at all. "Didn't mean to break up the reunion."

"Bugger off, Angelus." Spike replied, vamping out. Buffy placed a hand on his chest.

"Play nice." She warned the blond vamp. "What's up Angel?" Buffy asked.

"We think we found her Buffy." Dawn spoke up, getting her sister's attention. Buffy walked over to Wes, who was still holding the clipping. She looked it over as Dawn pointed out the address.

"We should try to find her before it gets any later." Buffy said.


	3. Searching

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

A/N: Major changes in this chapter! There is still lots of Bangel angst, but I took out some things that didn't seem necessary to the plot, and upon re-reading it, seemed out of character for Buffy - re: No Bangel kissage in this chapter. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Searching  
**

Buffy held the newspaper clipping in her hand, squinting at the photo. She was having a hard time believing that the newest slayer was the girl in the photo.

"Are you sure?" She asked Wes, looking very doubtful.

"I'm pretty sure. I glanced through the article and it mentions a witness who reportedly saw one of the assailants' turn to dust. He thought it was some kind of magic trick to disguise the attacker's getaway. They also mention that while she had a near fatal neck wound, the girl was fine just a few hours later. There's no name listed, though, because she's a minor and her parents refused to publicize the information." Wesley answered her.

"Well, the photo does seem to have been taken on the fly." Dawn pointed out. Photos in the paper were usually pretty clear. This one was fuzzy, suggesting that it'd been taken quickly so that the girl wouldn't notice she'd been photographed. Buffy sighed and then nodded.

"We should split up into teams then." She suggested. "Angel and I will swing by the address in the photo. We'll drop Spike and Dawn off at the nearest cemetery on the way. We found out about this girl because of the increase in slayage, it's a good chance that she's there." Buffy began. Spike looked like he was going to say something, but Angel beat him to it.

"Wes, you and Gunn check with some of our contacts. Fred..." Angel said.

"I'd like to go with Spike and Dawn, if that's all right." Fred interrupted quietly, her drawl evident. Buffy widened her eyes in surprise, and shot a look at Spike. He just smirked. If Buffy could voluntarily go with Angel, then he wasn't going to give her an inch where Fred was concerned.

"That's fine. I'll have Lorne man the phones here. If you find her, call us, and keep on her till Buffy and I can get there." Angel finished, grabbing his duster and putting it on.

*

Angel peeled out, his tires squealing against the pavement. He clearly couldn't get her away from Spike fast enough, Buffy realized.

"Was that necessary?" Buffy asked, her tone dry. He gave her a look before turning his attention back to the road. Buffy put her hand on her forehead. Spike and Angel together was just a headache waiting to happen. They rode in silence a few more minutes before Angel pulled over to a non-descript building. Buffy checked the number against the clipping. "This is the place." She said, tucking it back in her pocket.

"It was completely necessary." Angel spoke up out of no where. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel, and he was staring straight ahead. Buffy sighed. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on with her and Spike, and the last thing she needed was a second irrational vamp to deal with.

"Angel...I" Buffy began.

"Don't, Buffy. No matter what you say, it doesn't change things. I want you, but I can't have you, and you..." Buffy sighed again, and reached out to take Angel's hand in her own. "You want Spike. I don't get it, and I won't pretend to get it. I know I'm jealous, but I promise, if Spike is what you really want, I won't stand in your way." Angel told her, trying not to relish the feeling of his hand in hers. You can't have her. Get over it, He told himself, pulling his hand away.

"Is that why you didn't tell me about Spike?" Buffy asked him, half-dreading the answer. "I swear, the two of you are like three- year-olds bickering over a toy."

"It's one of them." Angel answered, ignoring her barb. She moved closer and put her hand on his arm.

"What other reason is there?" Buffy asked him. She knew she was playing with fire. Hell, if Spike could see her now, he'd be so hurt. Buffy suddenly realized exactly how close she was to Angel. What the hell was she doing?

"Buffy…" He trailed off, realizing how close she was. Awkwardly, they both looked away.

*

Dawn, Spike and Fred walked aimlessly through the cemetery. Dawn and Fred were under strict orders to flee if more than three vamps attacked, but that warning seemed unnecessary. The cemetery was dead, literally. Dawn snickered at her private joke. Both Spike and Fred looked at her.

"Sorry, bad cemetery pun. I figured I'd spare you." She explained. Spike smirked at her.

"Someone's being hanging out too much with the Whelp." He said, putting his arm around Dawn. She looked up at him.

"If you wanted to know how he was doing, Spike, all you had to do was ask." She told him. Spike tried to pull off a horrified look, but it was false to both Fred and Dawn's eyes.

"See, you are an old softie." Fred drawled, grinning. This time Spike's horrified look was real.

"I am not!" He sputtered, stopping dead in his tracks. The two girls ignored him, linking arms, and continuing down the walkway. "I'm not!" Spike called after them, before running to catch up.

Connor poked his head up over the top of Tracy's tombstone and watched as the trio passed him by. He'd hidden behind it when he'd heard them coming. He studied them as they passed, and it hit him all of a sudden.

One of them was a vampire. He tightened the grip on his stake and rose up from behind the stone.

One of them was going to pay.

*

Spike smiled to himself as he watched Fred and Dawn walk ahead of him. They didn't let him get away with anything. He lengthened his stride, intent on catching up with the girls. That was his only excuse for not noticing the figure that came flying at him from the side until it was too late. They hit the ground with a thump, Spike letting out a yell. That got the attention of Fred and Dawn, who turned around.

"Spike!" Dawn cried out as Spike struggled with his assailant. She and Fred wasted no time. They rushed over to the fighting pair. Before Fred or Spike could say something to stop her, Dawn tackled Spike's attacker, and they went rolling past a near by headstone and out of immediate sight. Fred helped Spike to his feet, intent on finding Dawn.

"Bloody Hell." Spike said, sounding funny. He was looking down at himself, and Fred followed his gaze to a bright red stain spreading on the front of his shirt.

"Oh, no." Fred replied, placing her hand over his wound. Spike's knees buckled, and he slumped against Fred. She wasted no time grabbing her cell phone, and dialing Angel's number.

*

Dawn and the mysterious assailant fought blindly for several minutes, rolling over and over, each trying to gain the upper hand and keep it. They rolled once more before Dawn felt herself begin to pick up speed. The fighting magically ceased, and Dawn found herself clinging to Spike's attacker in a desperate attempt to stop them from rolling any farther down the hill they were headed down. Nothing was heard but the sound of their grunts and each one took a turn hitting the ground. Dawn moaned at her back thudded against the ground one final time, and then grunted as her attacker landed on top of her. Her eyes opened widely as stars danced brightly in front of them. She sucked in air greedily and her eyes focused on the face above hers.

For a moment, time stopped. Brown eyes met Hazel ones. Dawn took this moment to register several things. One, Fred and Spike weren't nearby. They'd rolled father away than she'd thought. Two, her legs were wrapped intimately around her attackers waist, which led to number three. The person lying on top of her was the slayer they were looking for and yet, because of their position, it was very clear, that this person wasn't the slayer they were looking for. The person lying of top of her wasn't who they were looking for because SHE was a HE. After a minute or two of shock and blatant staring, the boy got up and disappeared into the night.

*

Buffy opened her mouth to speak when the ringing of Angel's cell interrupted her. He gave her an apologetic glance and wasted no time picking it up.

"Angel." He answered the phone, grateful for the interruption.

"Angel, it's Fred. We ran into some trouble in the cemetery. Spike's hurt and Dawn's run off." Fred told him.

"We're on our way, just stay put. Give me your location." Angel replied, starting the car. He put it into gear and peeled out as Fred told him exactly where they were. Angel flipped his phone shut, and stepped on the gas. He glanced at Buffy. "Spike's been hurt, and Dawn ran after whoever did it." He told her. He watched as her jaw clenched, and pushed down a bit more on the gas pedal.

*

By the time Dawn had made her way back to where she'd left Spike and Fred, Buffy and Angel had just arrived. Buffy was clucking like a mother hen over Spike, and Angel looked none too happy. Dawn reached them just as Buffy spoke up.

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"I'm right here." Dawn answered, before moaning. It hurt to talk. Hell, it hurt to breathe at this point.

"Dawn." Buffy exclaimed, taking in her sister's appearance. She left Spike's side, where Fred was tending his wound, and went to sister. Dawn's face and arms were scratched up, and one arm was gripping her side. She was limping, and it was clear that walking was painful.

"Is Spike all right?" Dawn wanted to know.

"He'll be fine. Your mysterious attacker missed the heart when you went Slayer on him." Buffy replied.

"Good." Dawn said, before losing the last of her strength and slumping forward. Buffy caught her sister with ease. "By the way," Dawn went on, her world spinning dizzily. "I found that Slayer we're looking for. She's a he." She managed to get out before her world went black.


	4. Wounded

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wounded**

Dawn moaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She forced her eyes open and tried to focus on the cacophony of sounds swirling around her. She finally managed to make out her sister's face, which was an inch from her own.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, her voice slightly hoarse. Buffy's facial expression relaxed into a smile.

"Yeah." Buffy answered her, settling back onto the side of the bed. "You gave me a little scare, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry." Dawn apologized, giving up on trying to make the room stop spinning.

"It's ok." Buffy reached out and began smoothing Dawn's hair away from her face. "It's not ok, but it's ok, you know?" She clarified.

"Yeah." Dawn answered.

"Fred told me what you did, tackling that boy." Buffy began. Dawn blushed, embarrassed.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I just reacted." Dawn explained to her sister.

"You did more than that, Dawn. You saved Spike's life." Buffy told her.

"How long was I out?" She asked, reaching for the cup of water on her bedside table with a groan.

"Since last night." Buffy said. "You didn't break anything, thank God, but you pulled a bunch of muscles, and got pretty scratched up." Dawn coughed and groaned again.

"Remind me not to move." She told her sister. Buffy cracked a small smile.

"Don't even scare me like that again, Dawn." She finally said.

"I won't." Dawn promised.

*

Spike coughed which he followed with a moan. Though he'd been given a 'You'll live' diagnoses by the doc, it hurt like hell. The wound was still bleeding, which was why he was still in the hospital wing, and not up on his own two feet, but he could tell the wound was starting to heal. Part of him was still shocked that Dawn, his Nibblet, had tackled his attacker without a second thought. The very idea of the danger she had put herself in was making him a little crazy, and he wouldn't be happy till he could properly scold the girl. Still, the chit had saved his life. It was safe to say they were in a better place than this time a year ago, when she was threatening to set him on fire. He shook his head to clear the memories as Fred knocked on his door.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, concerned.

"Like someone staked me in the side." He snarked, smirking at her. A smile broke out slowly on her face, reminding him how beautiful she was. If he wasn't completely in love with Buffy...he returned her smile, and she walked over to his beside. Fred sat down in the nearby chair. "How's Dawn?" He asked, hoping he didn't appear mother hen-ish.

"She's fine." Fred drawled, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the side of his bed. "She woke up a little bit ago. Buffy's in with her...otherwise I know she'd be here." She finished.

"It's ok. I'm glad she's with Dawn. 'Bit needs her." Spike replied, wishing that Buffy were there, tending to him. He was glad that she was with Dawn, but he wanted to see her face. If he could see her face, he'd know everything was all right.

*

Angel sat in his office chair, turned so that the back faced the rest of the room. The lights were out, and the curtains drawn. He was brooding...and repeatedly giving himself a mental ass kicking. The pull he felt for Buffy had never really gone away, but he'd never been closer to acting on it. Tonight, in the car, he'd almost kissed her.

There was just too much baggage – too much history.

Too many things standing in the way.

Even now, when he thought he would get a reward, it too might not be reserved for him. His reward, and Buffy, could end up going to Spike. Hell, Spike all ready had Buffy, whether the Slayer was admitting it to anyone or not. He knew that he loved Buffy with ever fiber in him, but the little voices in his head kept reminding him that at this time last year he'd been in love with Cordelia. That at this time last year, Buffy was falling in love with Spike. Angel stood up abruptly. Things had changed so much.

*

Dawn gripped her sister's hand tightly. They were making their way slowly down the hallway, towards Spike's room. She'd been adamant about seeing him, and Buffy had finally relented. She knew that Buffy hadn't seen him since the cemetery either, and that secretly was probably dying to make sure he was ok. Sure, Fred had popped her head in for an update and said that she was on her way to see Spike, but Dawn wanted to see him with her own eyes. They reached the doorway of his room, and Buffy knocked lightly on the open door. Both Fred and Spike turned to look.

"There's someone here who wants to see you." Buffy said, pulling Dawn into the doorway and then into the room. Fred got up quickly, letting Buffy help Dawn into the chair. Dawn immediately took Spike's hand, while Buffy perched on the edge of his bed.

"I can come back later." Fred volunteered, slightly uncomfortable.

"No, stay." Dawn reassured her. Her gaze met Spike's, and she teared up. "I had to make sure you were ok." Dawn told him, squeezing his hand a little. He squeezed back, suddenly choked up.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Spike managed to get out. Buffy was teary as well, her hand resting on Spike's leg.

"I would have been here, but Dawn..." Buffy began to explain, but Spike silenced her by taking her hand.

"She needed you more. You're here now. That's what matters." Spike told her. Buffy smiled, and Fred felt very much the intruder. She was just about to quietly slip out when she spotted Angel in the doorway. As he slowly stepped into the room, Buffy visibly stiffened up.

"Angel." She said, her tone sharp. She didn't want him making a scene.

"I went to check on Dawn. They told me she was here." Angel explained, his expression subdued. "I wanted to ask you about what happened." He said to Dawn.

"It's a little fuzzy, but basically, this guy attacked Spike, and tried to stake him." Dawn said. "I tackled him, and we went rolling down a hill – then he ran off." She paused. "The picture in the article is definitely him – but he's definitely not a girl like we thought."

When she finished, Angel nodded.

"Do you still have that clipping?" Angel asked Buffy. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him silently. He took it from her and left the room. He closed the door behind him, the clicking sound echoing loudly in the hall. Sighing, he opened the folded up clipping and glanced at the photo of their supposed slayer.

He sagged against the wall as he stared down at the face of his son.

*

Angel threw the door to his office open and it hit the wall with a violent thud. He stalked over to his desk, and picked up his mug of blood. He brought it to his mouth, nearly sipping from it, before changing his mind and heaving it against the wall. Blood splattered brightly against the charcoal wallpaper, giving it a mangled look. Bits of china sprinkled to the carpet, making small noises as they fell. Angel stood there, his chest heaving with rage. Sensing someone in the room with him, he whirled around. He grabbed and then slammed Eve against the blood-covered wall by her throat.

"You wanted to see me?" Eve said, her tone haughty, but innocent sounding. Angel snarled, vamping out. Eve never flinched, meeting his gaze with her own.

"I want answers." Angel ground out around a mouth full of teeth.

"I'm sorry. Is this a test?" She smiled even though he was clearly hurting her arms. "I'm afraid I didn't know what subject to study." Angel slammed her into the wall a second time, making her gasp. She looked up at him, clearly shocked by his behavior. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She managed, desperately hoping he hadn't discovered things he shouldn't know about.

"You tell me." Angel said, letting go of her arms and thrusting the newspaper clipping of Connor at her. Eve smoothed out the wrinkled piece of paper, and glanced at it. Eyes widening, she looked up at Angel.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Eve asked, as if she didn't know. Angel wouldn't have attacked her the way he had if he thought otherwise. He gave her a look, and she raised her chin. "I'm afraid I had nothing to do with this Angel. Not me, not any member of the staff, and certainly not the Senior Partners." She answered, letting go of the clipping. They both watched as it floated gently onto the smooth oak surface of Angel's desk.

"Why should I believe you?" Angel wanted to know, gaining a small amount of control over his anger.

"Why would I lie?" Eve replied. "Look Angel, I know your first instinct is to blame me or the Senior Partners. They didn't order anything like this, and I wouldn't be able to do something like this without their knowledge. Why don't you go ask your Powers That Be who it was that allowed those vamps to find your son. Maybe you'll get your answers there."

"What makes you think that?" Angel growled, his anger coming back full force.

"Why not?" Eve said, examining her now bloodstained clothes. "Your son is a very powerful being, and when you had us erase his memories and plant false ones, you took away the memory of his powers. Very likely, you took away his destiny. This is probably the Powers way of giving it back to him." Eve walked towards Angel's office door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I feel the need to change my clothes." She said, and then disappeared into the hall. Angel stared after her; his mind swirling with questions he didn't have any answers too.

*

Buffy leaned over and stroked Spike's cheek gently. She stole a glance at her sister, snoring softly in the chair by Spike's bed, before returning her gaze to the platinum blonde vampire. His eyes me hers, and she blushed slightly. It was unnerving, the effect he had on her. With just one look she melted inside, but fire boiled in her veins. His hand met hers, caressing it as her hand rested against his cheek. Buffy felt sparks when his hand touched hers, and a part of her was desperate for him to let go. The feelings she felt for him were overwhelming, and for so long she had run from them. Last Spring, when he'd sacrificed himself, she promised herself that she'd never run from love again. Instead of pulling away, she turned her hand around and interlocked her fingers with his. As she looked down at him, lying in the hospital bed, tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. Confused, he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Why the sudden flood, Pet?" He asked, talking quietly. Now would not be a good time to wake up Dawn.

"I almost lost you. Again." Buffy whispered, more tears appearing. He teared up a little himself, touched that she cared. He was so used to her spite and her hatred that he was having a hard time accepting she might actually love him back.

"But you didn't, Love. I'm right here." Spike reassured her, winding his hand in her blond tresses and pulling her towards him. Their lips met slowly, lightly grazing against the others' mouth. The kiss deepened slightly, the salt of their mingling with the taste of each other. The kiss lasted less then a minute, but Buffy pulled away gasping, as if she'd had no air for several minutes. They shared a look, one that only two people who've been intimate would share. It was a look that said several things, but there was one thing Buffy knew Spike was longing to hear. She glanced at her sister again, noting that she was still sleeping peacefully.

"I missed you." She began.

"I missed you too." He said, his gaze tender. "It's all right, Buffy. You don't have to say it." He reassured her.

"Yes, I do." She told him, smiling a little. "I love you." Buffy choked out, her emotions getting the best of her once again.

*

Eve straightened the hem of her shirt, and then adjusted her skirt. Assured that she was presentable, she knocked lightly on the door in front of her. After a long moment the door opened, and Eve smiled brightly.

"Hello. My name is Eve, and I'm a representative of Wolfram and Hart. I was hoping I could have a few minutes of your time?" She said, introducing herself. Eve slipped inside the apartment, and set her briefcase on the coffee table. "I won't be long." She continued. "I just had a few things I needed to talk over with Connor." Eve finished, looking from his parents to the dark-haired boy next to them.


	5. The Calm Before

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before...  
**

Wesley and Gunn watched as Fred paced in front of them, amused looks on their faces. Wesley had counted at least 10 total laps around the room. Hiding his smile, he stood up and stopped the girl in her tracks. She blushed.

"Sorry." Fred said, flustered. "The pacing helps me think."

"What exactly are you trying to figure out?" Gunn wanted to know. He paused for a second before continuing. "Only answer that if I'll understand the answer." He told her. Fred smiled.

"I was thinking about that boy, the one who attacked Spike in the cemetery." She told them. Wesley and Gunn shared a look. "I don't think he knew we were looking for him. I think he attacked Spike because he realized that Spike was a vampire." Fred went on, wringing her hands a little.

"That makes sense." Wesley replied, trying to reassure her.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain who he is, or how he had the strength to take on Spike. He's not a slayer, obviously, but if it hadn't been for Dawn..."Fred trailed off.

"You can't blame yourself." Wesley said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. A look of longing and anger passed over Gunn's face, but it was gone before either of them noticed it.

"I think I'm gonna check in with Angel, see if he's got any theories." Gunn said. He gave the couple standing in the middle of the lab one last look before he left the room. Neither of them seemed to realize that he had spoken, much less left.

"I just stood there, Wesley." Fred's face crumpled. "I just stood there while that boy attacked him. I didn't lift a finger to help." She cried. He pulled her into a hug, smoothing back her dark hair.

"No one would have expected you to." Wesley tried to comfort her. "You're not a fighter, Fred."

"I know." Fred smiled sadly, a lone tear tracking down one cheek. Wesley wiped it away carefully, his thumb brushing softly against her cheek.

"I could teach you." Wesley suggested suddenly, wanting to cheer her up.

"You mean training?" Fred asked him, brightening considerably. Wesley swelled up a bit, pride surging through him. There was no way Knox could top that.

"Of course." Wesley answered. Excited, Fred threw her arms around him. He held her tightly, relishing in her closeness. She pulled back, and met his gaze. The tension in the room thickened as they stared at each other. Wesley had just touched his lips with his own when a shriek from the doorway let them know they had company.

"Oh my God!" Harmony exclaimed. " I'm sooo sorry." She apologized. Fred blushed and slowly slipped out of Wesley's embrace.

"It's all right, Harmony." Fred told the blond vampire.

"Was there something you wanted, Harmony?" Wesley asked, slightly frustrated.

"Oh, yeah!" Harmony remembered. "Angel sent me to get Fred." She told them before excusing herself.

"I better go." Fred said, smiling at Wesley.

"Yes." He replied, reluctant to let her leave. "We'll meet later?" Wesley asked. She nodded and smiled before following Harmony. Wesley sat down a lab stool, staring at the now empty doorway.

*

Dawn opened her eyes, and then immediately shut them. Buffy and Spike were kissing, and Dawn was pretty sure Buffy did not want an audience. She kept them closed, willing herself to stay completely still, so that they wouldn't know she was awake. Dawn figured she was doing a pretty good job until she heard Spike start talking.

"Faker." He said, causing Dawn to open her eyes. She met his gaze and smiled.

"I just figured you didn't need an audience." Dawn told them, choosing to ignore her sister's inflamed cheeks. For now, anyway. Spike shifted restlessly on the bed. He was feeling a hell of a lot better, and was getting antsy about getting up. Dawn took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"How'd you sleep, 'Bit?" He asked her, squeezing her hand in return. Never had he felt so lucky. He had his girls back.

"Good." Dawn answered. "The medication they gave me was kinda strong." She said, continuing. Spike moved again, and the sister's shared a smile.

"Listen, why don't you two catch up while I hunt down a doctor and get him to let you go?" Buffy suggested.

"Ok." Dawn replied. She and Spike were silent until Buffy had left the room.

"You know, that was a hell of a right hook you hit that boy with as you tackled him." Spike complimented the girl.

"Well, I've been training with Buffy and the girls in England." Dawn said, smiling. "We've started a school there for slayers and their families. Giles managed to swing it so that we're funded by the Government." She went on.

"I bet you're skipping school all the time then." He said knowingly. She smiled.

"Not exactly. Willow's home schooling me, but I'm actually enrolled at a school here in the states. I'll probably go to college in England, though." Dawn replied. Spike was thrown.

"You are all grown-up, aren't you? Not really even a Nibblet any more." He lamented. Before Dawn could say anything to him, Buffy reappeared in the doorway.

"Angel's called a meeting." Buffy said, hating to break up their conversation. Spike looked like he was about to object. "The doctor's discharged you, so there's no reason you can't go." She refuted. He sighed.

*

Angel sat behind his desk, watching at the people he considered family filed in. What he was going to tell them would probably make them very angry. He was not looking forward to spilling the beans about Connor, especially since none of them would remember his son anyway. Angel sighed as he watched Buffy, Spike and Dawn enter his office together. Spike was not going to let this go over easy, and Buffy, who had never known about Connor in the first place, was going to be very hurt. His friends would be more understanding, of that he was sure. He just wasn't able to say how they'd react to the knowledge that their memories had been tampered with.

He observed that Wesley and Fred were sitting very close together, and wondered if Wes had finally made a move. Gunn was perched on the edge of his desk, looking at a file. Lorne entered last, greeted everyone and settled himself next to Wesley and Fred. Buffy, Spike and Dawn took up Angel's leather couch. They made small talk for a few minutes, until Angel stood up and cleared his throat.

"There are some things you need to know about the boy that attacked Spike last night." He began, unsure of how to start. "They might be a little hard to believe, even for us, but their true. I swear, all of it's true." Angel said. He opened his mouth to begin the story, but was interrupted by his office door flying open. All eyes in the room settled on Connor as he stood there. He had a crossbow clutched in his left hand, the arrow aimed for Angel's heart.

"Hi, Dad." Connor said, and then fired.


	6. The Storm

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 6: ...The Storm  
**

Buffy recovered fast enough to knock Angel out of the way. The arrow intended for him embedded itself into the wall as Connor hurried to reload. He struggled with the crossbow for a minute before getting the next arrow locked into place. By that time the rest of the group had had time to react. Angel and Buffy were getting to their feet; Angel's face a myriad of emotions. Buffy just looked confused, as did the rest of the group. Wesley and Gunn had moved so they were standing in front of Fred and Lorne, offering them a little protection. Spike had moved so that he was standing directly in front of Connor, and he didn't look happy.

"Well, now." Spike said to Connor, his accent thick with anger and ego. "What have we here." He went on, eying Connor. Connor held the crossbow tightly, as if his life depended on it. Quite possibly, it did, if everything Eve had told him about this group was true. He wasn't so sure this had been a good plan. An hour ago, it'd been a great plan. Now, it looked like sudden death. Ever the diplomat, Wesley stepped towards Connor, who swung the crossbow and pointed at him.

"Stay back." Connor commanded him. Wesley froze. He'd been shot with a gun and had his throat slit with a knife...He wasn't about to rush an impulsive boy with a crossbow.

"We don't want to hurt you." Wesley tried to reason with him. Connor looked at him uncertainly.

"Connor, listen to him." Angel chimed in, sounding very fatherly. Connor's gaze and the pointy end of the crossbow swung back to Angel. "Put the crossbow down." Connor wasn't sure what to do. None of them were doing what he expected.

"We can help you." Buffy spoke up. She moved as if to disarm him and he pointed his crossbow at her. Undeterred, she took another step.

"Stay where you!" He shouted. "I'll shoot, I mean it. I don't care if you're human or not!" He said, clearly upset. She was mere inches from the end of the crossbow, when Dawn popped up behind Connor and whacked him over the head with the bronze statue of a ram Angel had sitting on a table near the wall. The crossbow fired as Connor's finger hit the trigger in a reflex. Connor hit the floor with a thump. Buffy stared down at her abdomen, horrified by the sight of the arrow protruding from it.

*

Dawn was leaning over Connor, wiping off his forehead with a wet cloth. She'd clocked him pretty good, she realized, and for a moment she was kinda proud. Until she realized that she'd knocked him out, that she'd actually hurt him. Then she recalled that he'd actually shot her sister with his crossbow. Dawn knew that Buffy had been extremely lucky. With the fact that she had been standing less than a foot from the tip of the arrow, her wound should have been more serious. For once it was a good thing that her sister was a Slayer. Good reflexes were a benefit. It could have been a lot worse. It was a sobering thought, her hand stilling over his wound as she looked at his face.

When he was unconscious, and not pointing a dangerous weapon at her sister, he appeared very innocent. Sweet, almost. Definitely hot, by her standards. Stop that, she scolded herself. She hadn't begged to be left in here with him to drool on him while he was unconscious. She felt bad for knocking him out cold and had wanted to help him in some way. Of course, Buffy hadn't wanted to leave her in there. Dawn began dabbing at the wound as she remembered the look on her sister's face when she'd said she wanted to stay with him.

_"You want to do what?" Buffy exclaimed, grasping her side._

_"I want to stay in here and help him." Dawn repeated herself, staring her sister down._

_"He's dangerous Dawn." Buffy replied, gesturing to her side as she spoke._

_"The only reason he shot you was because I hit him over the head." Dawn retorted, her arms crossed._

_"The only reason he didn't shoot anyone else is because you hit him over the head." Buffy said, clearly frustrated._

_"Either way, Buffy, I hit him over the head. I know it's not your policy to actually care about the people who attack you, but I'm not like that. He's human, and while I don't agree with his attack on Angel, or even have a clue as to why it happened, I'm responsible for what happened to him." Dawn argued. Buffy sighed._

_"Fine...but if you're going to be alone with him, I'm tying him up." Buffy told her._

_"Ok, ok." Dawn agreed. Buffy went to the door and opened. Angel was standing in the hall, an odd look on his face._

_"We'll get to what's going on in a second." Buffy said to him. "For now, we need some rope."_

Dawn chuckled as she recalled the expression Angel wore when Buffy had informed what she was going to do to their 'prisoner'. Buffy had ushered Angel out after making sure that Dawn had access to the boy's own crossbow and her cell phone, in case there were problems. Dawn was sure that Buffy was across the hall in Angel's office, giving him a what for. Sighing, Dawn taped some gauze over the wound. She picked up the weapon from the floor at her feet, and glanced around the office she was in. It appeared like no one had set up shop in there, which was why Angel had put them in here to begin with. Dawn settled herself in an armchair across from the couch were the boy lay, and began waiting for him to wake up.

*

"Let me get this straight, Angel." Buffy began, beginning to pace around a small stretch of his office. "You had a son, with Darla." She said. Buffy turned away from him before he could reply. "When he was just a couple of months old, he was kidnapped and taken to an alternate dimension where he was raised to hate you. After a few weeks, he suddenly reappears, 18 years older, and out to get you. After months of a love/hate relationship, you took Wolfram and Hart up on it's offer to erase his memories and give him a false life." Buffy finished, summing up the lengthy explanation Angel had just finished giving them.

"Pretty much." Angel answered her, looking sheepish. His friends had yet to say anything, and he wasn't sure what their reactions would be when they did. So far, Buffy had been the first to say anything. Spike had smirked through most of it, but he knew better than to say anything because Buffy was in the room. Angel was sure he'd hear Spike's unwelcome opinions later.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Buffy questioned him, her tone angry and deep. She was now facing him, standing right in front of his desk. "Things aren't going well, so you erase his memories and give him a new life?" She went on, upset.

"I did what was best for him, Buffy." Angel defended.

"Like you did for me?" She asked. Her eyes were bright with un-shed tears. Everyone in the room was now hanging onto her every word, including Spike. Buffy and Angel were always so closemouthed about their relationship, and now was their chance to get some answers.

"You deserved a normal life, Buffy." Angel replied, his tone sounding anguished as well. "You know I couldn't give that to you. I couldn't give it to Connor either." He went on.

"He's your son, Angel." She said. "He doesn't need a normal life. He needs his father. He needs you, just like I did." Buffy finished, crying. "What gives you the right to play God with peoples lives?"

Spike felt like someone had ripped open his puncture wound and had played with his insides. He wanted to believe that Buffy loved him, but when it came to the Poof, he knew there was no contest. If there weren't circumstances keeping them apart, he knew that Buffy would be with Angel now, and not him.

"Listen, I don't mean to interrupt." Fred interrupted. "I just have one question." She said. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "If you erased his memories of us and our memories of him, how come he knows that you're his father?"

"I can answer that." A voice sounded from the doorway. Six sets of eyes turned to the voice, and rested on Eve, who was standing there.


	7. Foreplay

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Foreplay **

Connor felt like his school marching band was playing the Orchestra of 1812 inside his skull. It was because of the constant throbbing that it took him a minute to realize that he was tied up. After a moment of near silent movements it was clear that he wasn't going to be able to get out of his bonds. Not without a serious bit of work involved. He gathered up his courage, scrunched his eyes really tight and then forced them open as wide as he could. He heard the cocked of a weapon over to his left, and a cool, lilting voice speak.

"Well." Dawn said, pointing the crossbow at him. "Look who's awake." Connor groaned in reply, his head pounding even harder than it was before. The confident look on Dawn's face slid away as she registered the fact that he was in pain. She set the crossbow on the coffee table; far enough away that he couldn't get it, but not so far that she couldn't reach it quickly.

Connor observed this, puzzled. He was shocked when she knelt in front of the couch and began doing something to the gauze on his forehead.

"Ahh." He cried out softly, clearly in pain.

"I'm sorry." Dawn replied, gently checked the wound. It was already starting to heal around the edges.

"Well you should be. You're the one who hit me." Connor told her, his tone extremely spiteful.

"Well, you shouldn't have shot my sister." Dawn countered, her tone pertinent. She pushed a little too hard on the tape as she reapplied it his wound. He hissed.

"If you hadn't hit me over the head, I wouldn't have shot her!" Connor all but shouted, and then raised his bound hands to his head in an effort to soothe it. Her hands moved quickly out of the way, but not fast enough. Their hands brushed slightly, and Dawn sat back so fast she nearly fell sideways. Her hand tingled where it had brushed with his.

"I already said I was sorry for that." She told him crossly, trying to ignore the way her stomach was fluttering. He, too, was trying to hide his reaction. They were silent a moment, before Dawn spoke again. "What's your name?" Dawn asked, scooting backwards to what she considered a safe distance. She picked up the crossbow and held it in her lap.

"Are you going to shoot me if I don't answer?" He wanted to know, staring pointedly at the weapon in her hands.

"If I wanted to shoot you, I'd have done it by now!" Dawn cried out, frustrated. "I was just trying to be nice." She whispered. They looked at each other for almost a full minute before Connor turned away.

"It's Connor." He answered, somewhat reluctant.

"What?" Dawn said.

"My name. It's Connor." He replied, his jaw clenched. Turning his head back in her direction, he continued. "What's yours?" Connor wanted to know.

"Dawn." She said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"It's very pretty." He said, unsure of why he felt the need to compliment the girl. After all, she was holding him captive.

"Thanks." Dawn mumbled. Well, that settled it.

She officially had a crush on him.

*

Buffy and Spike had left Angel and his gang interrogating the woman named Eve. Apparently she actually knew the senior partners, a pleasure Buffy was sure she never wanted for herself. Buffy had excused herself to check on Dawn and had grabbed Spike on her way out. Now they were walking silently down the hall to the office where Angel had stashed her sister and his son. His son, Buffy repeated in her mind. It was safe to say that she never saw that one coming. Not for the first time since hearing the news did Buffy wonder if having a child with vampire was actually possible.

Quietly she slipped her hand into Spike's. He looked at her, surprised. She shrugged, and gave him a smile. He smiled back, the smile that made his face look tender, and his eyes bright. When he looked at her like that she felt like agreeing to anything. So when he pulled her close, and leaned down to kiss her, she didn't object. Small kisses in the empty hallway quickly escalated to something more. It had been months since she'd been with him in that way, and in Buffy's eyes, it had been way too long. Spike had her pressed up against the wall, and he was nuzzling her neck.

"Spike..." She breathed, one hand resting on the back of his head, holding him against her.

"Yes, Love?" He whispered, his face near her ear. The vibration sent tingly jolts down her spine.

"I should ...check....on.... Dawn." Buffy managed to get out.

"Dawn's a big girl." Spike whispered again, nipping lightly at her throat. "I'm sure she's fine." He went on, tangling a hand in her hair. It was growing long again, and he loved it. Buffy was silent, enjoying Spike's attentiveness.

"Yeah, I'm sure...she's...fine." She gasped before Spike planted a fiery kiss on her mouth. Buffy felt her insides melt into a puddle. "Room, now!" She exclaimed. While she and Spike had had an interesting relationship in the past, her exhibitionist days were over. Fluidly, Spike broke their embrace and the pair hurried down the hall.

*

Angel met Eve's gaze, his eyes revealing how angry and frustrated he was. Eve had boldly interrupted their conversation earlier, promising answers, and now she was extremely mum on the subject.

"I want answers, Eve. Now." Angel demanded. "How did Connor know where to find me? How did he know to attack me that way?" He questioned her. Eve sat there calmly, her gaze revealing nothing. "Answer me!" Angel shouted, when Eve didn't speak. The former members of Angel Investigations jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You're not asking the right questions, Angel." Eve told him. "I don't have the answers you want." She said, opening a manila folder she'd brought in with her. She removed a picture, an 8x10 black and white glossy, and set it before him. "But he might." Eve pointed to the photo. Angel looked down at it, clearly surprised. It was a photo of one Lindsey McDonald.


	8. Hostage

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hostage **

Angel stared at his friends, silent as they each took their turn reacting to his explanation about Connor. Up until that point they hadn't really gotten a chance to react, and now that Buffy, Spike and Eve had all left the room, they were taking the opportunity.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, Angel." Fred said, upset. Before he could defend himself, Wesley chimed in.

"I can." He said. Wesley had been a friend of Angel's a long time, and it hadn't always been a peachy relationship. He also knew that Angel didn't do things rashly, so while he was upset about having nearly a year of his memories falsified or erased, he wasn't about to throw Angel out into the sunlight. "I know that we've had some differences in the last couple of years." He told Angel. Angel nodded, knowing that both of them had made serious mistakes. "But I know you. If you tell me that you did this for Connor, to save his life, then I believe you." Wesley finished.

"I don't know." Gunn replied. "I don't like the feeling of someone messing around in my head without my permission." He went on.

"Just with it, right?" Fred said to him, momentarily looking away from Angel. "Wesley's right. I'm sure you did what you thought was best. I guess I just wish you'd told us about it. Of course, you could have, and I just don't remember." She rambled on. Everyone smiled, and the mood of the room relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Angel apologized, before standing up. The understanding faces of his friends met his gaze. His face broke out into a grin. "I'm going to go see my son." Angel said, before leaving the room.

*

Connor shifted restlessly. His head was starting to feel better, and he was tired of being tied up. He eyed Dawn, recalling their little wrestling match from the night before, and decided he could take her if he had to. He was hoping he wouldn't have to. He liked the girl, in spite of himself.

"Look, could you untie me?" Connor asked Dawn. She looked at him, clearly surprised that he would ask.

"I'm not supposed to. My sister would kill me." Dawn replied, biting her lower lip. Connor tried to ignore his reaction when she started nibbling on her lip. "Well, you are armed. I'm not. I won't do anything, I promise. My legs are starting to go numb." He pleaded with Dawn.

She was torn. On the one hand, Dawn knew she shouldn't untie him. He'd come here with the intent to attack Angel. It would not be a good thing if she let him loose and he tried it again. On the other hand, he did have a head wound, and she did have his crossbow. Sighing, she got up and went over to the couch. Leaning forward, she untied him quickly. Dawn picked up the crossbow from the coffee table, and backed up a few feet. She watched as he stretched out his arms and legs, and then got up off the couch. Dawn realized that he was approaching her and backed up another step. When he realized what she was doing, he stopped moving toward her.

"Just stay right there." Dawn told him.

"All I want to do is thank you." Connor said, moving slowly towards her once again. Hesitating, Dawn tightened her grip on the weapon in her hands. He stopped inches from her, and caught her chin in his right hand. Dawn's breath caught in her throat, and as Connor leaned toward her the door to the office opened.

"Connor!" Angel shouted, unsure what he was walking in on. In on swift movement, Connor went from standing in front of Dawn, to standing behind her, his hand using her own to hold the crossbow to her throat. She looked up at him, clearly betrayed.

"Don't move and I won't hurt her." Connor said, ignoring how much the look on her face hurt.

"You promised." She hissed, struggling against him.

"I know." He replied, edging closer to Angel. They moved in a circular pattern, Angel shifting so that Connor could reach the door. Angel knew he couldn't risk something happening to Dawn. Buffy would kill him. "I lied."

They reached the door. He began walking backwards down the hall, Angel following, trying to talk him into letting Dawn go.

"Connor, stop. Let her go and you can walk out of here." Angel said, hoping his son would listen to reason.

"I don't think so, Dad." Connor sneered at his father. "Besides, I like her right where she is." He said. Angel wasn't sure what to do. If Dawn weren't in the equation, he would not have any qualms about stopping Connor. Connor was half-dragging Dawn at this point, and she was still trying to get away. It was hard when he was using her own body against her. They were almost to the elevator, and as she met Angel's gaze, Dawn knew he wasn't sure what to do. Dawn gave up fighting Connor, and used her secret weapon. Opening her mouth, Dawn began screaming for her sister.

"Buffy!" She screamed. "Buffy, help!" She screamed again. A disheveled Buffy and Spike appeared in the hallway as Connor dragged a still screaming Dawn into the elevator. The last thing Buffy saw was a glimpse of Dawn before the doors shut.

"Dawn!" She cried out, racing to the elevator doors.


	9. Escape

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Escape**

Dawn was sitting on the floor of the elevator. Connor had stopped it in between floors and was now prying the doors open. She had tried three times to get the crossbow from him, but each time had ended with her on her ass. Quite frankly, it was getting kinda sore, so she was now resorting to snapping and shouting at him whenever possible. Maybe if she drove him nuts, he'd let her go.

"Why are we stopped between floors?" She asked him, watched as he propped the first set of elevator doors open.

"Because I don't want them to know which floor we stopped on." He told her, managing to wrangle the outer doors of the elevator open. He propped those doors open too, wedging stakes at the bottom. Needless to say, Dawn was surprised when Connor looked up at the elevator roof, jumped up and flung open the hatch in the ceiling.

"What are you doing now?" Dawn asked, staring at him.

"We're going out that way." Connor said, gesturing with the crossbow. "Come on, I'll lift you up." He went on, holding out his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dawn protested. "I'm not going through there. Leave me here!" She screamed.

"They are gonna be here any second!" Connor shouted back. Dawn jumped. Through everything, he'd really never raised his voice. "I can't let them catch me. I don't know what they'll do." He explained. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You really think they would hurt you?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. Now come on." Connor said, impatient.

"You're crazy." Dawn told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "They would never do that, Connor. I know my sister, and I know Angel. They wouldn't hurt you." Dawn tried to reassure him.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you." He replied. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Connor threatened.

"I won't go willingly." She said, standing firm.

"Fine, then I'll shoot you and then drag you out of here." He answered back, his face completely serious. He hoped she was buying it, because he would never hurt her on purpose.

"You are such an ass." Dawn spat at him, before taking his still outstretched hand. She refused to acknowledge the tingling sensations running up her arm as their hands met. Once she was standing, he bent down cupping one of his hands. The other was still firmly holding the crossbow. Sighing, Dawn placed her foot into his cupped hand. As he lifted her up, she grabbed a hold of the ceiling and pulled herself through the hatch. Panting, she sank to her knees on the elevator roof. Connor hoisted himself up, and closed the hatch.

"What now?" She questioned him. He pointed up. "There's no way I can climb that!" Dawn protested, pointing to the elevator cables. Connor sighed.

"Fine." He replied. Before Dawn could figure out what he was doing, he had pulled her to him, and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Startled, Dawn didn't know what to do. He unexpectedly whirled around, so that she was leaning against his back. "Don't let go." He warned. He jumped up and grabbed a hold of the cable. She shrieked and tightened her grip.

After several moments of silent climbing, Connor paused.

"Why did we stop?" Dawn wanted to know.

"I need you to hold on to the cable for me." He said.

"I knew it! You really are crazy!" Dawn cried out, her voice echoing loudly in the elevator shaft.

"Dawn, please. I have to go wedge the door open and I can't make the jump with you on my back. You don't want to fall do you?" She was silent for a second.

"No." Dawn finally replied.

"Ok, then grab a hold of the cable." Connor told her. After he was sure she had a good grip, he steeled himself and leaped over to the ledge. He got a good grip on the ledge, and pulled himself up on it. There wasn't much for him to stand on. He got the door open partially and wedged it with a stake. Dawn watched, idly wondering where he'd fit all of the stakes on his body. It was better than imagining what would happen should she let go. He stood fully inside the hall, braced his knee against the elevator door and stretched out his hand toward Dawn. "Give me your hand." He told her. The space between them couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 feet, but to Dawn it might as well have been the Grand Canyon.

"I can't." Dawn said, clinging desperately to the elevator cable.

"Yes you can. Hold on with your feet, reach out and grab my hand." Connor said, trying to be patient.

"I'll fall!" Dawn cried, actual tears forming in her eyes.

"I won't let you fall, I promise." He tried to reassure her.

"You promise? Your last promise is what got me into this mess." Dawn retorted.

"Dawn, look at me." Connor urged. She met his gaze after a second. They stared at each other, and Connor spoke softly. "I won't let you fall." Dawn wasn't sure if it was something in his eyes or the tone of his voice, but she found herself reaching out for his hand. She lunged for it once, and their fingertips brushed. "Good! Again, reach out again." Connor told her. Dawn lunged once more and their hands connected.

"Now what?" She asked him, trying to hand onto the elevator cable with her legs, and still hold his hand.

"Let go, and I'll swing you over to the wall and pull you up." Connor said. She bit her lip, and let go with her feet. She screamed as she swung the short distance to the wall.

"Don't let go!" She cried out, gripping his hand. He reached out with his other hand, and she put her free hand in it. Connor pulled her up and they fell backward into the hallway, Dawn landing on top of him. She pushed herself up a bit, and Connor brushed the hair out of her face.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall. Now let's get the hell out of here." He said, getting to his feet and pulling her up as well. He pulled her down the hall and into what appeared to be a janitor's closet. He shut the door behind him.

"I don't think this is the way out." She said, looking around the supply room. He just grinned and moved some of the stuff away from the wall. Finding a lever, Dawn gasped as a hole appeared in the floor. He waved the crossbow at her.

"Ladies first." He motioned. She scowled, and slid into the hole slowly. After a few minutes of sliding, Dawn landed on the sewer floor with a splash. Connor arrived seconds later, and helped her up out of the water.

"Fabulous. Just fabulous." Dawn griped. "This was my favorite shirt, you know." She went on. He was ignoring her, intent on remembering the way out of the sewers. "Look, we're out of the building. Just let me go, ok?" Dawn asked Connor.

"I can't." Connor answered. Truth was, he didn't really want to. Sure, she could be a bit of a pain in the ass, but he liked her spirit. And she was pretty. "I need you to help me." He went on, formulating a plan.

"With what?" Dawn sighed, dreading the answer.

"I'll let you know when we get where we're going." Connor replied. The duo walked in silence, save for the splashing of the sewer water.


	10. Right Behind Them, Only Further Back

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Right Behind them, Only Further Back**

Buffy stared blankly at the elevator doors. Spike was at her side in an instant, his hand on her back. His shirt was unbuttoned, and Buffy's hair was in disarray. That and Angel's sense of smell clued him in on what exactly his ex and Spike had been up to while Dawn had been busy getting kidnapped. A small ached formed in his chest. It was the same ache he always felt when he was reminded that Buffy had indeed moved on. Buffy whirled around to face Angel.

"It's not Tuesday, is it?" She asked, rhetorically. "It damn well better not be Tuesday." She went on before actually addressing Angel. "What the hell just happened here?" Buffy demanded.

"I'm not sure. I walked in on Connor, as he was about to grab Dawn. That's when he grabbed her and dragged her out of here." Angel tried to make sense of what had just happened. His son had just kidnapped his ex's little sister. The irony was not lost on him.

"You didn't stop him?" Buffy asked, sounding a lot like the lost and angry sixteen-year-old he'd once known her to be.

"I didn't have a weapon, he did. I didn't want to risk him hurting Dawn." Angel defended himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Seems he was going to have to work on his decision making skills if everyone was going to be so incredulous about the results. Buffy sighed.

"They couldn't have gotten too far. We can still try and stop him from leaving the building with her." Buffy said.

"I would dispatch a team, but we're still working on them not killing innocents. We'll have to do this ourselves." Angel said, sounding slightly sheepish. Buffy's face tightened up with resolve and she shot a look at Spike. "We'll take the stairs and head to the lobby." Buffy said, gesturing to Spike. "Watch what floor the elevator stops on, and then you head to that floor." She commanded. Angel nodded.

"I'll get Wes, Fred and Gunn to check some of the other floors too." He said. She agreed. "Buffy, I..." Angel went on. Buffy smiled a half smile.

"You can apologize after we get her back." She said, and then she and Spike took off towards the stair well. Angel nabbed Fred, Gunn, and Wes from his office and explained the situation to them as they watched the elevator numbers light up as the elevator traveled downwards. It stopped, with everyone looking at Angel for direction.

"He stopped it between floors. Gunn and I will take the second floor. Fred and Wes, take the third floor. Do not let him leave with Dawn, but don't do anything that will end up with her hurt either." Angel cautioned. They headed through the stairwell door, leaving an empty hallway behind them.

*

Angel approached the open elevator doors carefully, Gunn just behind him. They knelt in the doorway, and peered into the elevator below.

"It's empty." Angel said. Gunn sighed and rubbed his head with his right hand.

"Think this is the floor they got out on?" Gunn asked. Angel was silent, contemplating the elevator.

"Maybe." Angel answered him. He crouched down and maneuvered himself into the elevator. He searched it carefully, looking at the control panel and the walls. Angel also looked up at the roof, and a possible thought occurred.

"Find anything?" Gunn wanted to know. Angel reached up, and opened the hatch in the ceiling.

"I think so." Angel said, and lifted himself up onto the roof of the elevator. He called out to Gunn, after spotting another set of elevator doors propped open. "They're on 5." He went on, before leaping up, grabbing the cable and beginning to climb. Gunn headed for the stairs a second time, hoping that they got to Connor and Dawn before Connor did something stupid.

*

Buffy was pacing in the lobby, clenching and un-clenching her fist around a stake. Angel's son or not, that boy was going to pay if he'd harmed on hair on her sister's head.

"I second that, Luv." Spike said, causing Buffy to realize that she'd spoken aloud. She smiled at him, glad that he was thinking the same thing she was. Buffy knew how important Dawn was to him, and how upset Spike had been when Dawn had been angry with him. She also knew that they were getting things back on track; the three of them, and that meant Spike would do anything to save Dawn.

"I just wish I had gotten there sooner." Buffy lamented. Spike wasn't sure how to take that. On the one hand, it could be her way of saying that she was regretting what had happened between them. On the other hand it could just mean that she was pissed at Angel for letting Connor run off with the 'Bit.

"Are you sorry we..." Spike trailed off when Buffy turned to look at him, surprise on her face. It softened as she took in his vulnerable puppy dog expression.

"No." Buffy answered him, reaching out to touch his cheek with her right hand. "Just wish we'd had better timing." She explained. He recovered his adorable grin, one that Buffy was sure only she saw, and covered her hand with his own.

*

"He won't hurt her, will he?" Fred drawled softly, as she walked beside Wesley. They were checking all the offices and closets on the third floor, and so far they hadn't found anything. Being that it was a Saturday, the office building was pretty deserted, and most of the offices they looked in were empty.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure." Wesley tried to sound reassuring. Fred nodded, looking at the office around her.

"I think this one is empty." She said. Wesley nodded, and the pair headed out into the hallway. The next door was a supply closet, which Wesley had to open with a key. He struggled with the door before finally getting it open, and he and Fred crept inside. He flicked the light on as the door swung shut behind them. They searched for a few minutes, making sure no one was hiding in the closet. They looked at each other and Wesley went to the door and turned the knob. It didn't budge.

"It's stuck." He said, in a voice that didn't sound quite like his own.

"What?!?" Fred cried out, moving to try the door herself. It still didn't move. They began banging on the door, calling for help.

*

"They went in here." Angel said, pointing to the open supply closet door, using his sense of smell to figure out where Connor had taken Dawn.

"Down the good old Wolfram and Hart escape hatch." Gunn chimed in. Angel pulled the lever on the wall and perched next to the whole in the floor it created.

"I'm going to follow them, see if I can catch up to them in the sewers. Find Buffy and Spike and let them know what's going." Angel instructed Gunn. Angel dropped down, and eventually landed in the sewer with a small splash. Sniffing the air, he set out after Connor and Dawn.


	11. Freedom?

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Freedom?**

Dawn scrunched her face up as Connor helped her up out of the sewer. She shielded her eyes against the brilliant light of the sun with one hand, the other Connor was holding firmly in his grasp. Dawn was trying not to enjoy the way their interlocked fingers were making her feel. She knew he was only holding onto it to prevent her escape, but since they were on the street level now, in broad daylight, he wouldn't be waving the crossbow at her. If she were going to get away from him, her only shot would be while they were out on the street. Once they arrived to where ever Connor was taking her, she wouldn't be able to get away. Not until he let her, and for some reason, he seemed really keen on keeping her around. She wondered if he realized that he would have to let her go eventually. Otherwise, it would be kidnapping, because she sure as hell wasn't here on her own free will.

He steered her towards the end of the alley, and within minutes they were walking down a busy street. Connor walked fast, pulling her along, and looked straight ahead. In a moment they would be at an intersection, and Dawn knew she had to make her move once they reached it. She didn't want to hurt Connor, but she would. As if he somehow knew what she was thinking, Connor tightened his grip on hand.

"Ow. You're hurting me." Dawn protested. Why did he have to be such an ass? Why did he have to be so damn cute? She sighed, and began slowing down. Any second now, she would make her move.

They reached the corner, and as he stepped down off the curb, she shoved him hard. Surprised, he stumbled, and she managed to wrench her hand free. It ached as she took off down the street. Her freedom lasted only a minute or so, as Connor caught up with her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into another alley. Dawn struggled with him, trying to get out of his grip. She tried pushing him to one side. That worked only partially, but it was enough for her to kick him in the shin, and pull one of her arms loose. She tugged uselessly on the other, still in his grasp, and then attempted a move she'd once seen her sister do. She twisted their arms, hoping it would get him to loosen his grip, but he put a foot out in front of her and she tripped over it. Dawn fell to the ground, incidentally pulling Connor down on top of her. They stared at each other, neither of them wanting to blink first. Dawn wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly she and Connor were kissing.

*

Fred stared at the door in front her, clearly panicked. She had never really told anyone in the gang that she was claustrophobic. Somehow, it just never seemed to come up, and now here she was, locked in a closet. She brushed her hair out her eyes, and renewed her pounding on the door. She froze when Wesley covered her hands with his, and pulled them away from the door.

"I don't think anyone is out there." Wesley said. They'd been pounding on the door for several minutes.

"We've got to try." Fred replied, sounding panicked.

"I'm sure Angel will find us eventually." Wesley reassured her. "He'll get the psychics on it as soon as he realizes we're missing."

"What if he's so wrapped up in Connor he forgets about us?" Fred nearly shrieked.

"Fred." Wesley looked down at her, concerned. "You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

*

Angel sniffed the air, trying to determine which tunnel his son had taken. He was hoping that Connor would have left Dawn behind, but at this point, he was thinking they had gone above ground. Angel sniffed again. He was having a hard time telling them apart from the sewer smell, which was overpowering. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Angel turned around and headed back the way he'd come. He wasn't going to find them down here, not with out the help of the psychics, and a larger search team. Buffy was not going to be happy when he returned empty handed. Although, he was sure Spike would comfort her. He shook his head to rid it of that mental image. The last thing he wanted to do was imagine Buffy with Spike. Angel nearly shuddered. It was bad enough that he had to smell Spike all over her, and watch as Spike touched her in front of him.

He supposed it was for the best, at least, for himself. Being with Buffy somehow always led to badness. Angel figured no matter what they did, their relationship was doomed. In fact, he'd realized that long ago. It just never stopped him from hoping that one day, maybe, just maybe, they'd get it together. Part of him always assumed she'd be waiting for him to come back for her. Sighing again, Angel headed down the sewer tunnel.

*

Connor was shocked to find he was kissing his hostage. Sure he thought her pretty and sure she was actually a decent kisser, but he had no idea how it had happened. All he did know was that he had to let her go. His plan, when he'd snuck into Wolfram and Hart, had primarily been to get some answers. After getting hit in the head, fear had taken over and he'd just wanted to get out of there. Taking Dawn had been an impulse. He'd intended to make a bargaining chip – a way to find out what really happened to him, to find out what was real.

If anything was real.

It didn't matter anyway; she probably wanted him to pay for taking her, just like his father would make him pay for trying to kill him. Still, she was kissing him back.

He broke the kiss, and they stared at each other, gasping heavily. He helped her up silently. Staring at the ground, he spoke first.

"I'm sorry." Connor said.

"For kissing me?" Dawn asked, not sure what he was apologizing for.

"For everything. Taking you hostage, hurting you...kissing you." He explained. Dawn's face fell at his last words, leaving Connor to wonder if she'd like the kiss as much as he had. It was nothing like kissing Tracy, that was for sure. Kissing Dawn had been like touching a high voltage wire.

Electrifying.

He scuffed a shoe along the ground. "Look. I shouldn't have taken you, it was stupid. You can go. I won't keep you any longer." Connor finished.

Dawn stared at him. He was letting her go? What she that bad at kissing?

"Just go, Dawn." Connor said. After all the struggling to get away from this boy, now she debating whether or not to stay. "Go!" He shouted, punching the nearby brick wall of a building. Startled, she jumped, but held her ground.

"No." She said, surprising herself. He turned around and stared at her.

"What?"

"You need my help." Dawn insisted.

"I don't want anything from you."

"You want information, don't you?" She said. "You want to know how this perfectly normal existence suddenly became a nightmare you can't wake up from, right?"

All he could do was nod wordlessly, shocked by how well she understood what he was feeling.

"I don't remember anything about what happened to me." Connor answered her. "I don't know how on Earth Angel, a vampire, could possibly be my dad." His sneaked scuffed the ground. "I have parents, Dawn. Good parents, a good life." He was visibly upset. She put a hand on his arm.

"If anyone knows what that's like, it's me." She told him. "Let me help you. I don't know what happened to you, but I think I know a way we can find out." Dawn said. Connor looked down at her, his face filled with surprise. "Where were you going to take me?" She wanted to know.

"My cousin's house. I don't think Angel knows about him." Connor replied.

"Let's go." Dawn smiled at him, and slipped her hand in his.

*

Fred was hot. Very hot. So hot that sweat was running in small rivulets on her back and chest, causing her sweater and blouse to stick to her like second skin. Wesley was trying not to stare at her, but he was finding it very hard not too. He knew she was getting agitated, and he was running out of ideas to keep her calm.

"Fred, what's the definition of Pi?" Wesley asked, hoping to divert her attention.

"3 point...3 point..." Fred began. She suddenly found herself unable to remember what the definition of Pi was. "I don't know!" She cried out, and began pulling at her hair. Afraid she'd do real damage to herself, Wesley grabbed her hands and held them in his own.

"Fred, you've got to calm down." Wesley instructed her. It wasn't working. Fred was still staring at him, her eyes wild.

"I've got to get out of here!" Fred screamed at him. Still unsure of how to handle this, Wesley did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her. Shocked, Fred slowly kissed him back. He broke the kiss, but before he could apologize, she kissed him again. This time he was shocked, but he recovered quickly. He kissed her back, and before he knew it, he was easing her down onto the floor.

*

Connor knocked on the front door to his cousin's house. He wouldn't be expecting them, but Connor was sure they would be able to stay there. While they were walking, Connor had explained to Dawn the little that he knew. Dawn had said that she knew some one who could help. Connor perked up as he realized that the door was opening.

"Well, I'll be." His cousin said. Connor grinned. His cousin's accent always cracked him up. "I wasn't expecting you, Connor." He paused. "And what the hell happened to you two?"

"I know." Connor replied. "Dawn, this is my cousin, Lindsey McDonald. Lindsey, this is Dawn." He introduced. "Can we come in?" Lindsey held the door open for them, and they disappeared inside. The door closed behind them with a solid thunk.


	12. Bright Ideas

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bright Ideas **

Dawn was staring enthusiastically at the floor, while the awkward silence reigned of the living room. Lindsey was giving them a look, and neither Connor nor Dawn was about to volunteer any information. There was no way that Lindsey would think they were other than crazy. Hell, sometimes Dawn thought herself crazy, and she'd experienced things that Lindsey would never have dreamed of.

"So...how exactly did you two meet again? And why do you both smell like you've been traipsing through the sewers?" Lindsey asked, trying to get some answers. "And why do you have a bandage on your head?"

"Look, Lindsey. It's a long story." Connor said, brushing his hair back from his face. "We just need a place to crash for a few hours." He paused. "Oh, and Dawn needs to make a phone call, if that's all right." He finished. Lindsey gave them another long look, before nodding.

"Sure. Dawn, you can use the phone in my office." Lindsey said, pointing down the hall. "It's the first door on the right." Dawn nodded and stole a glance at Connor before leaving the room. Lindsey waited until she'd disappeared inside before speaking. "She's pretty." He went on. Connor blushed to the roots of his hair. "So you have noticed. There something going on between you two?" Lindsey questioned his cousin.

"No. She's helping me out with something." Connor explained, trying hard to ignore the twinge in his stomach at the mere thought of 'something' going on between him and Dawn.

"Helping you out with what?" Lindsey wanted to know. He'd been a lawyer once, Connor knew, but had quit practicing a few years ago when his firm had asked him to represent someone he'd found unethical.

"It's nothing." Connor muttered, hoping Lindsey would drop it. He wouldn't, but Connor could hope.

"Connor..."Lindsey said, his tone conveying a warning. Sighing, Connor shifted in his seat and began to tell his cousin the whole story.

*

Wesley vaguely realized that Fred's limbs were tangled among his own. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. He looked down at her, and smoothed her hair back with one hand. What had just happened hadn't been planned, hell, not even entertained, cause let's face it; Wesley assumed he never stood a chance with Fred. That's what made it all the more special. Fred's eyelids fluttered, and Wesley's heart jumped into his throat. She met his gaze, and then swept her eyes over their obvious nakedness, and a full blush spread over her cheeks as her eyes locked on his a second time. She smiled, and that's when Wesley knew it would be all right.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, his voice seeming loud in the small room.

"Better, I think." Fred replied, smiling as his hand caressed the side of her face. "How long have we been in here?" She wanted to know.

"A couple of hours." Wesley answered. He was sure that Angel and the others would find them soon.

"Do you think they know we're missing yet?" Fred asked, looking concerned.

"Maybe. It's possible they won't realize it for another hour or so." Wesley felt the need to be honest. He didn't want to scare her, but she'd know if he was lying.

"Good." Fred drawled, catching him by surprise. At his confused look, Fred let out a lady-like giggle. "I suddenly have a new appreciation for tiny, enclosed spaces." She said, before leaning closer and kissing him. They broke apart and Wesley smiled at her.

"So do I." He said, before kissing her again.

*

Buffy ran her hands through her hair, a sign that she was starting to get stressed. It had been a couple of hours since Dawn and Connor had gone missing, and while Angel said that he'd figured out their escape route, he'd lost their scent in the sewer. She only hoped that Dawn was ok. If she wasn't, Angel was going to have one dead son on his hands. Buffy tried to focus on Angel, who was speaking to them as a group. It had just come to their attention that Wesley and Fred had not returned from the search. Buffy sighed. While they looked for Wesley and Fred, Connor took Dawn further and further away. Spike seemed to be sensing her thoughts, because he chose that moment to slip his hand into hers.

Buffy never dreamed she'd see the day when she and Spike, of all men or demons, would be actively relationship-y in front of Angel. She sighed again, this time getting a look from Angel.

"We'll find them, Buffy, just as soon as I've located Wes and Fred. They couldn't have gotten far." Angel tried to reassure her. It didn't help. Buffy tried to look interested in Angel's plan to find his friends...meanwhile, Buffy was formatting one of her own. Once she thought she had something solid, she stood up.

"Why don't I take Spike, cover the sewers and see if we can't pick up Dawn's trail." Buffy said. She shared a look with Angel, ignoring the others, before dragging Spike out of the room.

*

"Thanks a bunch." Dawn spoke into the phone. She looked up as Connor entered the room, before raising her index finger at him, indicating she would be off in a minute. "Oh, and could you call Buffy at Angel's and let her know I'm fine?" She went on. "Ok, Bye." Dawn hung up the phone and turned to Connor. He noticed she was clutching a piece of paper.

"Good news?" Connor asked her, not sure if he wanted an answer.

"The best. Willow knew exactly what we needed." Dawn answered him.

"I'm not sure about this, Dawn. I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but..." Connor told her. Dawn smiled, and Connor felt his insides melt a little.

"It'll be fine. Willow assures me this spell is easy to do, and will give you back all your memories." Dawn reassured him. He smiled back at her.

"There's one more thing." Connor said. At her questioning glance, he went on. "I had to tell my cousin what was going on. The good news is..." he began, moving into the room. "That he found you a change of clothes." Connor held them out to her. She accepted the clothes, a white tee shirt and sweat pants with a grateful look.

"What's the bad news?" Dawn wanted to know.

"He thinks that we should just give up on this whole thing. Truthfully, I'm not sure he believed me." Connor explained.

"Well, we can if you want." Dawn replied. "But Willow assures me this spell will get you those memories back, and you can finally figure out what the hell happened to you." Connor thought for a minute and then nodded.

"What do we have to do?"

*

Wesley ran a towel over his wet hair, staring at his face in the bathroom mirror. A second towel was slung low across his hips. He was debating on whether or not to shave when a knock sounded on his door. He was hoping it would be Fred. Angel had found them after a couple more hours, and though they were dirty, tired and hungry, they were no worse for wear. Fred had gone off to her apartment, and the two of them hadn't really had a chance to talk about what had gone on inside the closet.

"Just a minute!" He called, scrambling into boxer shorts and then a pair of jeans. He didn't bother with a shirt. He flung the door open, and sure enough, Fred was in the doorway. He held the door open so she could enter, smiling.

"Wesley, we need to talk." She said, wringing her hands. His face fell.

"About earlier. I shouldn't have..." Wesley began. He was never more shocked when Fred crossed the room and placed her finger on his lips in a shushing motion.

"It meant the world to me." She said, looking up at him with bright eyes. Wesley wasted no time using her raised arm to pull her to him, and kiss her soundly.

*

The last sentences of the spell said, Connor felt himself drifting backwards. He grabbed a hold of Dawn's hand at the last second, wanting comfort. Startled, Dawn smiled, and then struggled against her sudden sleepiness.

_Oh, crap._ She thought, sinking back with Connor, caught up in the grips of the spell. They ended up on a heap of pillows on the floor, eyes moving rapidly under their eyelids.


	13. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Memory Lane **

Buffy looked to Spike for an answer to her unspoken question. He sniffed the air, and shook his head.

"This must be as far as the Poof got too." Spike told her, looking very upset. If anything happened to Dawn...He didn't finish the thought. He was too angry. Buffy sighed, fingering the edge of the bandage on her stomach through her shirt. Spike noticed and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't Love." He said, his tone gentle. She looked up at him, clearly irritated.

"It itches." She replied, sounding very childlike.

"That means it's healing. You don't want to risk opening it up again." He warned. "Mine itches too, you know." He said after a pause, briefly bringing a smile to her lips. She sighed abruptly. Spike sniffed the air again, and a slow grin settled over his face.

"That's my 'bit." He spoke aloud, before heading in the direction Dawn's scent was leading him down.

*

Dawn felt something wet hit her face, and a voice urging her to wake up. She struggled to reach consciousness, unsure of what was going on.

"Dawn, Please wake up!" Connor nearly shouted, cradling the girl's head in his lap. She wasn't supposed to be here. He had no idea what had gone wrong. All he knew was that they were in an alley, it was raining, and he couldn't wake her up.

Connor's voice penetrated the fog in her brain, and for a moment Dawn thought he was crying. It took a few more seconds for her to realize it was raining, and they were getting soaked.

"Connor?" She croaked, blinking her eyes rapidly against the rain.

"Dawn!" He exclaimed. "Thank God." Connor said, hugging her to him.

"Keep this up, and I might start to think you like having me around." She said, trying not to blush. Connor was less successful. She tactfully ignored his reaction as he helped her up. She glanced around before meeting his gaze. "Any clue where we are?" Dawn asked.

"Not one." Connor answered, looking around for the billionth time since he'd woken up beside her.

"Well, it's your brain." Dawn muttered. Seconds later a large explosion rocked the alleyway. Connor threw Dawn to the ground, covering her as best he could from the flying debris. Once it stopped flying, he helped her to her feet for the second time in minutes. Before they could exit the alley for safer ground, they caught sight of a scene playing out before them. Dawn figured this must be the start of the trip down memory lane for Connor, so she grabbed his hand and inched closer to get a good look. She gasped as she recognized Angel and Fred.

"Look, Connor. It's Angel and Fred...and that very pregnant blonde woman is your Mom." Dawn nearly exclaimed.

"Darla." Connor sneered, looking at the scene. "I don't understand what's going on." He went on.

Darla cried out in pain once more before looking up at Angel. One hand rested on her stomach. They watched as Darla reached for a piece of wood and took one last glance at Angel.

"This baby is the one good thing we did together. You make sure he knows that." Darla gasped out, before plunging the stake into her heart. In the midst of her dust, a tiny baby lay bawling in the rain. Dawn and Connor watched with rapt attention as Angel scooped the baby in his arms and wrapped him in a jacket. When Angel turned and looked right at them, Dawn considered that maybe things had gone wrong, and Angel could see them standing there. Connor yanked on her hand, and she turned in his direction. He pointed to a man standing behind the, pointing a crossbow at Angel, Fred, and the baby. For whatever reason, the man didn't fire. Angel and Fred disappeared into the night.

Dawn tried to make sense out of what she'd just witnessed.

"Connor...." She started to say. "I think that baby was you." Dawn whispered. A flash surrounded them, leaving behind an empty alley.

*

When Dawn and Connor were oriented enough to look around them, the scene that met their eyes resembled a war zone. There were S.W.A.T looking people aiming guns at Angel, and the crossbow guy from the previous memory. There was also a gigantic rift in the sky, held open by a creepy looking demon, and looking at it raised goose bumps on Dawn's arms. They moved closer so they could hear what was being said. Dawn turned to Connor.

"I think we're about to get some answers." She said. They watched as the rest of the scene played out, with the horrible creature threatening to bleed the dimension Quor-thoth onto Earth. They were both completely shocked, when the man from the previous memory jumped through the portal, baby Connor in his arms. Neither of them could move as they watched Angel howl in agony. As suddenly as they'd appeared, Dawn and Connor vanished in a flash of light.

*

Lindsey was pacing. He didn't like this situation, not one bit. Connor had explained to him what was going on, and it was only his previous dealings with Wolfram and Hart that made him believe Connor. Now his cousin and that girl were in the other room doing some kind of spell to return Connor's lost memories. He could hardly believe that his cousin, the one he used to baby-sit when they were kids, was not his cousin at all, but the son of his once mortal enemy. Hell, if Angel saw him today, Lindsey figured that it would only be a matter of time before the vampire killed him. He chuckled at the irony. How like Wolfram and Hart to play this kind of joke on him. He left them in the dust, and in a lurch, and suddenly his cousin isn't who he's supposed to be.

Lindsey sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and resisted the temptation to see what how his cousin and that girl, Dawn, were doing. How the hell had he ended up in this situation? It might have something to do with the fact that he couldn't deny his cousin anything, he thought, shaking his head ruefully. A knock on his front door startled him, and with one more glance towards the room housing his cousin and his friend, Lindsey headed over to open it.

He opened the door to two blondes he'd never met.

"Can I help you?" He drawled, leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah." Said the blonde female, who sounding very angry. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my sister?"


	14. Still Frames

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Still Frames **

Connor and Dawn appeared behind Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Groo, and Lorne. They each took stock of the situation, Dawn speaking first.

"This must be where they worked before." She said, looking at Connor.

"Before?" He asked, clearly clueless.

"Before Wolfram and Hart. They didn't always work there." She answered him, moving closer to the conversing figures in front of them. Connor sniffed in reply, but his expression abruptly changed.

"Something's about to happen." He told her.

"How do you..." Dawn trailed off as a bright light appeared in the ceiling above them. She vaguely registered Fred's voice mentioning a Destroyer. Both Dawn and Connor were shocked to find Connor himself standing under the light, an arrow pointed right at Angel's heart.

"Hi, Dad." The younger Connor nearly spat. Dawn did a double take.

"It's you!" She exclaimed.

"Of course it's me." Connor replied, using a tone that implied he thought her very slow. "These are my memories. Who did you think it was going to be? Elvis?" He snarked at her, trying not to show how thrown he was by the situation. Sure, Eve had told him what to do when he'd confronted his father before, but he'd had no clue that it would mock their original confrontation. Hell, he until this moment, he hadn't been sure he'd ever met his father before.

Young Connor fired at Angel, who managed to dodge the bolt. He was not so lucky a second time, as one hit him in the chest. Pandemonium had broken loose in the hotel as Young Connor fought all of Angel's friends, and then took off out the front doors. Angel was right behind him, as were the Older Connor and Dawn. Older Connor and Dawn watched in horror as Connor's younger self ran into the sunlight, a distraught Angel tried to follow. Angel was held back by one of his friends, and his cries echoed in Older Connor and Dawn's ears as they disappeared in a flash of light.

*

Lindsey leaned on the edge of his open door.

"And you would be?" He drawled, not believing that the young woman on his doorstep had any kind of good intentions.

"Buffy Summers. Dawn is my sister, and I want her back." Buffy said, pushing roughly against the door, and knocking Lindsey off balance. She stepped firmly over the entrance to the apartment, and stared up at Lindsey, looking him directly in the eye. "Either tell me where she is, or get out of my way." Buffy said, her tone low and dangerous. Lindsey flinched. He remembered where he'd heard the name Summers before. This was the Slayer. He held up his hands in mock defeat. Long ago, when he'd been evil, he would have jumped at the chance to take on a slayer and win. Hell, he'd worked with Faith. Now, he just wanted to stay alive.

"Your sister is with Connor." Lindsey said. Buffy appeared thrown by his willingness to answer.

"Well, Mate, it's your lucky day." Spike spoke up, still standing in the hall. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to invite me in?"

*

Connor and Dawn landed in a heap of arms and legs. As they struggled to get up, Dawn let out a cry of frustration.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of this whole flashing without warning thing." She grumbled, before loosing what footing she'd managed to gain. She slumped against the ground; Connor nearly sprawled on top of her. They shared an intense look, before they each broke the gaze, blushing to the roots of their hair. Connor managed to get himself upright, and held out a hand to Dawn. He helped her up, and the sound of the ocean crashing to the shore met their ears.

Dawn took in her surroundings. They were standing on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful night, with the moonlight shining down, and the surf in the background. Connor met Dawns eyes for a second time. He leaned closer to her. He's going to kiss me! Dawn thought, unexpectedly excited about the prospect. She found herself leaning back, until their lips were inches apart. A cry interrupted their moment, for behind them was a scene playing out. They hadn't even been paying attention. Embarrassed, they each turned towards the noise, and watched as Connor's younger self and Angel toppled over the side of the cliff. They ran to the edge, and watched as a fight ensued. Angel collapsed after several minutes, and they watched as Young Connor dragged him down the beach.

Within seconds, Older Connor and Dawn were running after him. Clearly, this memory was not finished, or they'd have flashed away by now. They watched as Younger Connor loaded Angel onto a nearby boat, and met up with a red headed woman. She smiled at Younger Connor, and patted him on the shoulder. Dawn looked at her Connor out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe that he'd actually do something to Angel.

_And when did you start thinking of him as yours?_ She asked herself, before going back to the scene at hand. Both of them were silent as Younger Connor and the redheaded woman loaded Angel into what looked to be a crate, and started sealing it shut. Dawn gasped when she realized what was going to happen. At that moment, Angel came to, and began pleading with his son. Tears came to her eyes as Younger Connor ignored his father's cries. Her hand covered her mouth as the redheaded woman and Younger Connor unceremoniously dumped the crate overboard, and watched as it sank to the bottom. Dawn was in shock, and unable to look at the Connor standing beside her. He was silent as well, clearly waiting for this memory to end.

Moment's later, the boat they were on docked, and Dawn just had one thought.

Run.

So she did.

*

At Spike's comment, understanding dawned in Lindsey's eyes. He looked at Buffy, almost surprised.

"Still have vampires at you beck and call, I see." He said, before looking back to the door. Sudden recollection hit him, and he realized that in addition to being a vampire, the man leaning his hallway was also one of Angel's line. William the Bloody. Buffy's eyes widened as she registered his comment. In seconds she had Lindsey pinned against the wall, her right arm thrust against his windpipe.

"Invite him in or I'll crush your windpipe. It won't kill you, but it will hurt like a bitch." Buffy threatened. Lindsey gurgled against the pressure on his throat. Buffy glared. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She told him, her tone intimidating.

"I said, come in." He gasped. Buffy released him abruptly, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now." She began, looking totally in her element, but extremely pissed off. "Where's my sister?"

*

Dawn took off down the beach, sand flying out from her feet, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. She didn't know where she was going, or why the memories hadn't changed like before. All she knew was that she had to get away from Connor. How could he have done that to his own father? She had more questions than answers, and she knew that Connor didn't have any answers to give her.

She head him call her name and desperately tried to speed up. It was to no avail, as Connor was faster, and he tackled her to the ground. She fought him, kicking, screaming and crying. After a moment, he pinned her arms down. Defeat settled over her features, as she sobbed. He gathered her to him, holding the crying girl in his arms, unsure of what else to do.

"How could you do something like that?" Dawn managed to get out, her voice thick with emotion.

"I don't know." Connor whispered. "I don't remember!" He cried out. Angel's cries would haunt them both, of that Dawn was sure. She struggled to calm herself down, as he rocked them back and forth slowly. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, and Dawn's breath caught in her throat. Only for a moment though, and then she remembered what he had done to Angel. What he'd almost done to Spike that night in the cemetery. Hell, what he'd almost done to her as he taken her hostage. She separated herself from him, and then stood up. She towered over him as he knelt in the sand, clearly distraught at the situation.

"Don't touch me." She said, her voice unnaturally quiet and calm. He looked up at her, devastated at her reaction. They disappeared in the blinding white light, leaving an empty beach behind them. The waves crashed, sounding something akin to thunder.

*

"Like I said a minute ago, Ms. Summers. Dawn is with Connor." Lindsey told her, clearly enjoying his upper hand. Buffy moved as if to pin him to the wall again, but Spike grabbed her hand to stop her. He turned to Lindsey and vamped out, snarling.

"And where exactly is Angel's darling boy?" Spike growled. Lindsey shivered at hearing what Connor had told him earlier confirmed. Connor was Angel's son. Lindsey sighed, and wished he'd thought to keep a stake handy.

"In my study." Lindsey finally answered. He just hoped they were done with the spell by now. Buffy and Spike exchanged a look, before Buffy grabbed Lindsey by the collar and pushed him in front of her.

"Lead the way." She said.


	15. Unforgiven

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unforgiven**

Connor and Dawn magically reappeared in the Hyperion hotel lobby. This time around, it was decidedly less crowded. They were getting better about landing, Dawn noted as she and Connor had managed to reappear without becoming tangled up in each other. She almost wished they had, but then she recalled the last memory they had just visited, and it killed any romantic thoughts she was having about a certain vampire's son. She shuddered, and walked down the steps into the lobby to check out the situation.

Connor stayed silent. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what else he could say to Dawn to make her understand that what they had just witnessed wasn't him. He'd already apologized, though he supposed he should really be apologizing to Angel. He was trying really hard to come to grips with Angel being his father, but it was hard. Thinking all your life you were one person, when really it was all made up and you were someone else.

"I know what you mean." Dawn's quiet whisper startled him, and he realized that he'd spoken his last thought out loud. Connor didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant, though, because the sound of voices got their attention.

"Think that's what Angel felt? When you did it? Did he scream like you?" A female voice shouted from one of the offices on the left side of the lobby. They glanced at each other, and hurried to the voice. Stopping in the doorway, Dawn and Connor came upon the last thing they expected to see. Fred and Gunn, Angel's friends, were standing in front of Connor's younger self, who was tied to a chair.

"Why are you doing this?" Young Connor asked, staring up at Fred and Gunn. His tone was even, and if Dawn wasn't mistaken, unfeeling. She glanced at her traveling companion. How could they be the same people? Sure, she supposed that there were traces of hardness in the Connor she knew, but he had witnessed his girlfriend get murdered. That would mess up anyone. Of course, now she had an explanation for why Connor was afraid of Angel and his friends hurting him. She sighed, which got her a curious look from Older Connor, and turned back to the scene at hand.

"Huh uh. Don't even try it." Gunn reprimanded him

"We got a call from an old friend tonight." Fred told him.

"Been playing a little Ahab. He's out there right now, puttering around on his boat..." Gunn began.

"With Angel." Fred finished. Younger Connor remained silent, but his turmoil was evident on his face. Dawn stole another glance at her Connor.

_He's not yours, damn it!_ She reminded herself, while she tried to gauge his reaction.

"That's right, Sparky. Daddy's coming home. Guess there's gonna be a spankin'." Gunn gloated.

"He's been down there for three months, all alone, and you knew!" Fred accused Younger Connor. He at least had the good grace to look ashamed. Older Connor wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. First, he found out that his entire life was a lie. Then, he had to deal with the knowledge of vampires and demons. On top of all that, he was learning that he was not the kind of person he thought he was, and he wasn't sure how long he could watch himself be tortured this way.

"Is that what you did to Cordy? Stuff her in a box someplace?" Gunn demanded. Before Younger Connor could answer, Fred went on.

"How could you do that to us? We took you into our home. We cared for you, and all this time...how could you do that?" Fred said, clearly betrayed.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Dawn murmured. Older Connor met her gaze, and for a moment, she allowed herself to feel sorry for him. He was clearly in agony. Good, she thought. He should be.

Fred and Gunn turned away from Younger Connor then, but no matter how hard she strained her ears, Dawn couldn't make out what they were saying. Fred's voice got louder all of a sudden, and there was no need to tax her hearing.

"...All I wanna do is hurt him." She said.

"Go ahead. Hurt me some more Fred." Connor said, his tone low. Dawn gasped, and she noted that her, rather that the Connor she was traveling with had visibly started.

"Oh my Goddess." Dawn breathed the sentence, reaching out for her companion's hand. Never mind not wanting to be touched by him. Connor was shocked as he felt her fingers interlace with his, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he kept quiet.

"Shut up!" Fred shrieked at him.

"You think I care? You get used to it." Younger Connor told them, tone of his voice so cold that Dawn shivered. She was reminded of who Connor really was in that moment, and moved as if to remove her hand from his. His hand tightened around hers, and she met his gaze. His eyes were pleading for her support. It was like a light bulb went off in her head. He too, was shocked by these memories. She left her hand where it was.

"You don't feel anything do you? You're nothing inside." Fred said, tears forming. Connor couldn't believe he could have ever sounded so empty and hollow. He was also starting to realize why it might have been a good thing that he didn't remember this.

"Why don't you open me up and find out?" Younger Connor asked Fred. Dawn began shaking, and Older Connor instinctively pulled her to him. She clung to him as she watched the scene play out.

"How could you do that to your father?" Gunn countered.

"That thing is not my father." Younger Connor denied.

"Yes, he is." Gunn replied.

"He got what he deserved." Connor nearly growled. Dawn gasped. Older Connor tightened his grip on her, as if she was what was holding him upright.

"And how long before we deserved it?" Fred nearly whispered. Younger Connor's reply was never heard due to the arrival of Angel. Older Connor and Dawn moved out of the doorway quickly, as Younger Connor broke out of his holdings. They watched the fight between Connor's younger self and Fred and Gunn. It was no contest as to who would win. After throwing Fred and Gunn towards the opposite corner, Younger Connor made a break for the door. He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Angel. Dawn gasped for a second time in a matter of minutes at Angel's appearance. She noticed from her head's position on the Older Connor's chest that his breathing was now uneven, and knew he'd been affected too.

"Sit down." Angel said, his tone menacing. Younger Connor gave him a look, but didn't sit down right away.

"You're too weak to take me." Younger Connor told Angel.

"You really think that?" Angel asked him. Connor sat, reluctance written on his face, and then Angel sat as well. "So, how was your summer? Mine was fun. Saw some fish, went mad with hunger, hallucinated a whole bunch." Angel began.

"You deserve worse." Younger Connor growled. Dawn was hoping this was going to end without bloodshed. She wasn't sure how much more she or Connor could take of his younger self.

"Because I killed Holtz. Except I didn't." Angel replied. Younger Connor seemed to deflate in front of their eyes.

"At least I know why I did it." Dawn looked up at Connor, who until now had been silent.

"I tried telling you that while you were busy dumping me off shore, but I didn't know the whole score. Holtz killed himself. He had your buddy Justine do it, with an ice pick, to make you hate me." Angel continued.

"How horrible." Dawn commented. "This Holtz guy must have been important to you." She said to Older Connor.

"Even if...You still deserved it." Younger Connor refuted.

"What I deserve is open to debate. But understand there's a difference between wishing vengeance on someone, and taking it. So now, the question becomes, what do you deserve?" Angel replied. Dawn began wondering the same thing. What would Angel do to Connor's younger self? Was this how the memory wipe occurred? Was Angel the instigator?

Younger Connor got up to run out, but Angel threw him against the wall. Crouching over him, Angel went on.

"Daddy's not finished talking. Wesley told me everything that's been going on, but as far as I'm concerned, what you deserve rests on one answer. Did you do something to Cordelia?" Angel demanded.

"Who's Cordelia?" Older Connor asked Dawn.

"I'll explain in a minute." Dawn replied, and he seemed satisfied with that answer. She held her breath while she waited for Younger Connor's reply. If he had done something to Cordy, she knew there was no way to forgive the Connor she knew for that. No way.

"No." Connor replied.

"He's lying." Fred said.

"No, I'm not." Younger Connor sounded panicked.

"No way you two disappeared the same night." Gunn said to Angel.

"I'm telling the truth, ok?" Connor pleaded.

"I know." Angel told him. Both Dawn and Connor's younger self let out breaths they had been holding.

"I can tell. There's been enough lying for me to know the difference. The truth has a better sound to it. Less nasal. Get up." Angel said. Younger Connor got up slowly. "What you did to me was unbelievable, Connor. I got stuck in a hell dimension by my girlfriend one time for a hundred years, so three months under the ocean actually gave me perspective. M. C. Escher perspective. I did get time to think. About us. About the world." Angel continued. Dawn snorted at his reference to Buffy. Younger Connor remained silent, and Angel went on. "Nothing in the world is the way it oughta be. It's harsh and it's cruel, but that's why there's us. Champions. Doesn't matter where we come from, done, or suffered, or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world were as it should be, to show others how it can be. You're not a part of that yet. I hope you will be. I love you, Connor." Angel paused and gave Younger Connor a once over. "Now get out." He said. Younger Connor left silently, and as he did, Dawn and Older Connor disappeared in a flash of light.


	16. Rain of Fire

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Rain of Fire  
**

Angel was still shaking his head at Buffy's exit. She really knew how to make them. Now that Fred and Wes had been found, Angel was free to concentrate on Dawn, and his son. He still couldn't believe that after all this time Connor was back in his life. True, he didn't remember anything, and he was only going on what someone had told him, Angel was sure that this time it would be different. Connor could just never know that he had been the one to wipe his memories. Angel's wasn't sure that Connor would ever be able to forgive him for that, seeing as how his whole life had been one big lie implanted into his brain.

Angel sighed, and rose from his office chair. He reached for the phone on his desk, and dialed Buffy's cell number. If they were still in the sewers, then she probably wouldn't answer. However, if they had found a lead, they may have gone above ground, and Angel was desperate to hear any news. His eyes widened as Buffy answered her phone after the second ring.

*

"Hello?" Buffy said, putting her cell phone to her ear. She was still maintaining a grip on Lindsey's collar. Spike was standing on her other side, waiting to see who was on the line. Buffy listened for a minute, before speaking again. "Hi Angel." She replied, and gestured for Spike to take over her grip on their southern captive, who was now struggling to get away. She walked a few feet away. "That's good. I'm glad Wes and Fred are okay." Buffy said into the phone. She was silent again. "Yeah, I think we've hit pay dirt. Let me give you the address." Buffy rattled the address off to Angel and hung up. She turned back around.

"Everything peachy, Luv?" Spike asked, trying to mask the jealousy in his voice. It bugged him to no end that Buffy still treated the Poof as a friend. They would never be friends, not really. He'd told them as much, once.

"Yeah. Angel's on his way." Buffy made an after you gesture towards at Lindsay and Spike gave the brunette a firm push down the hall.

*

Connor and Dawn reappeared on an old and decrepit balcony. They were still clinging to each other, and it was a moment before Dawn stepped out of his embrace. Both of them tried to ignore the sudden emptiness. At first, Dawn admitted to herself, she had been very upset with what Connor had done to Angel. Now she felt like she had a little more insight into what Connor's life had been like, she understood why he'd felt the need to do it a little bit better. She didn't, and couldn't ever condone it, but she understood.

They had both started to wordlessly examine their new location when the sky above them opened up. Just great, Dawn sighed to herself. More rain. She'd really just gotten dry after the last memory involving rain.

Except it wasn't. It was fire.

"Dawn, watch out!" Connor cried, pulling her out of the way. A ball of fire just missed her, singeing some of her hair. She and Connor crowded under what little protection the balcony afforded them as they registered voices coming from behind the sheer curtain that acted as a doorway to the balcony. By unspoken agreement they pulled the curtain aside and stepped into a dimly lit room.

Standing in front of them was Connor's younger self, and a brunette woman. Dawn recognized her immediately.

"Cordelia!" Dawn exclaimed. Older Connor looked at the woman who was now touching the cheek of his younger self as they looked out at the fire raining down.

"All your life, you never had anything real." Cordelia said to Younger Connor. Younger Connor just stared at her, clearly shocked. "You should have something that's real." Cordelia went on, leaning up to kiss Younger Connor.

"Oh, no way." Dawn breathed in disbelief, looking at Older Connor. He was taken aback, as well. Dawn clapped her hand over her eyes as the couple began making out in front of them suddenly began removing clothes, and heading for the bed. Older Connor had his jaw dropped. God, he'd had sex with someone and it had been wiped from his memory! "I can't watch this." Dawn protested, clapping a hand over her eyes and whirling around to face the view from the balcony. Her actions turned Older Connor's attention from the couple writhing on the bed back to her. They watched the rain of fire come down, with the sound of moaning filling the air. Embarrassed, Dawn felt the need to distract them. "Well, since we're uh, gonna be here a few minutes, let's go over what we've learned so far." Dawn said to Older Connor.

He sighed and shot one last look at his younger self and the hot brunette on the bed. God, he wished he remembered this. He turned back to Dawn, and immediately felt guilty. Dawn sat, facing the balcony, and patted the floor beside her as a gesture for Older Connor to join her. He did after a moment, and they sat with their knees brushing.

"Ok." He said. "My mom, Darla, staked herself so that I could be born. A total gain for society, from what I've been told." Older Connor began. Dawn didn't refute that. Darla had been bad news.

"Then you were kidnapped and taken to that alternate dimension by that creepy guy with the trench coat and facial hair." Dawn continued for him.

"Holtz, I'm pretty sure." Connor volunteered. "I was so mad at Angel because I thought he killed someone named Holtz, that I dropped dear old dad to the bottom of the ocean. It makes sense that he raised me in the alternate dimension, and that's why I hated my dad so much." He stated.

"Oh, good point." Dawn agreed. "So Holtz takes you, raises you to hate Angel, and then you come back and try to kill Angel, and then drop him to the bottom of the ocean. Angel is found, and then he kicks you out of the hotel." She continued.

"And somehow, I ended up here, with this Cordelia chick my dad kept talking about, and now we're..."Older Connor trailed off. The sound of moaning echoed in the silence.

*

Buffy stared down at her sister's unconscious form, as it lay entwined with Connor's unconscious form. She turned back to Lindsey, clearly pissed.

"I'm not sure who I'm going to kill first." She threatened. Lindsey put his hands up in a defensive posture.

"Look, I can explain." He said.

"This oughta be good." Spike sneered. He pushed Lindsey up against the wall. "In fact, it had better be very good." Spike threatened.

"They just showed up on my doorstep. Connor is my cousin." Lindsey explained.

"Yeah, Mate." Spike wasn't having any of it. "Sing us another one, why don't you?"

"He said that some stuff was going on, and he and your sister needed to stay here for a few hours." Lindsey continued. Three years ago, he would have been a confidant, cocky, son-of-a-bitch. Now he was an out of work lawyer for a law firm that wanted him dead. The last thing he wanted was to end up dead, and from what he'd read about Ms. Buffy Summers, she was not one you fooled around with. Sure, he was human, but that didn't mean she wouldn't put him in traction. Now that Angel was on his way over, well, Buffy would put him in traction, and Angel would just finish him off.

"We can see that, Sherlock." Buffy replied sarcastically. "What did you do to them?" She demanded, staring down at her sister.

"Nothing." Lindsey answered.

"This is not nothing!" Buffy cried. Spike vamped out.

"I'd start talking. You never know when I might get a little peckish." He threatened.

"You vampires. Always thinking with your teeth." Lindsey jibed. "They did this to themselves. I had nothing to do with it." He went on. Buffy and Spike shared a look, clearly debating on whether or not they believed him. Spike released him. "It's a spell. Connor said it was supposed to return lost memories or something." Lindsey explained.

At that moment, the shrill ring of Buffy's phone sounded in the silent room. She slapped the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Buffy said, her tone impatient. "Will!...Dawn said what? Yeah, she...I'm going to kill her. No, it's ok. No, I'll strangle her once she wakes up." Buffy held her side of the conversation in a rush. "What?" She paused. "Are you sure about...yeah, ok, we'll see you in a few." Buffy hung up the phone and shot a helpless look at Spike.

"Everything all right, Love?" He asked, knowing that it wasn't. Even Lindsey had a bad feeling about the situation. From everything he knew about this kind of spell, the one doing the memory traveling had to have an anchor in the physical plane, otherwise they would have trouble getting back.

"No, it's not." Buffy said. "Dawn called Willow, who told her about the spell. The only thing is, Dawn's not supposed to be unconscious." She told Spike.

"She's supposed to be his anchor." Lindsey said his thought aloud. Buffy gave him a sharp look.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be just Connor's cousin, you sure do know a lot about vampires and witchcraft. Who the hell are you, anyway?" Buffy asked Lindsey.

"Lindsey McDonald." He answered her. "I'll help anyway I can." Lindsey offered.

"Well, Willow is teleporting in. She'll know how to fix the situation." Buffy reassured him.

"Until then?" Spike wanted to know.

"They'll be stuck wherever they are." Buffy replied.

*

"Who is this woman, anyway?" Older Connor questioned Dawn. The way he figured it, he'd had sex with her; he should at least know something about her.

"She's an old friend of your dad's and my sister's. Long story short, she worked for you dad for a few years, helping him in his fight against evil. I never knew this happened." Dawn gave a basic explanation.

"And where is she now?" Older Connor wanted to know.

"In a coma." Dawn nearly whispered. If Older Connor hadn't had super sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have heard her over the moaning. He just stared at her for a minute. "I don't know all the details. My sister and her friends still treat me like I'm a kid sometimes. They didn't want me to know." She explained, embarrassed about looking like a little kid in front of him.

"I don't think you're a kid." He reassured her, placing his hand on top of hers. Both of them stared down at their hands, and then into each other's eyes.

"You don't?" She breathed. A long, loud exclamation from Cordelia spoiled the moment, both of them looking away, and blushing to the roots of their hair. Dawn's eyes narrowed as she tried not to let it show. "She's so faking it." Dawn said critically.

"What?" Older Connor exclaimed, surprised.

"Cordelia. She's faking it." Dawn repeated. Older Connor spared a glance behind them.

"No way." He denied.

"Please. Haven't you ever seen 'When Harry Met Sally'?" Dawn refuted. Movement outside caught her eye and she got up suddenly. Older Connor followed suit, confused. Dawn walked out onto the edge of the balcony for a closer look, and grabbed Older Connor's arm. "Oh my Goddess." She whispered.

"What?" Older Connor nearly shouted. Dawn pointed to the roof of the building across the alley.

"It's Angel." She said. The flash of light came suddenly, and then they were gone.

*

Lindsey ran a shaking hand through his hair as he headed for the door. Someone was pounding insistently, and he was pretty sure it was Angel. Taking a deep breath, Lindsey gathered his courage. He grabbed the doorknob, twisted, and pulled the door open.


	17. Madness

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Madness**

The scene that Connor and Dawn flashed in on took them both by surprise. Younger Connor and Cordelia were sitting on a bed, facing each other.

_It's almost as icky looking as the one we just left,_ Dawn thought.

She glanced at Connor for a reaction. He appeared intrigued. Dawn felt a moment of panic. What if Connor had been in love with Cordy and vice versa? It took her a minute to focus on what Cordy was saying.

"I don't know how..." Cordy began, slowly lifting the hem of her shirt.

"What?" Younger Connor asked. Cordelia reached for Younger Connor's hand, and as she pulled her shirt up a little further, placed it on her stomach. Her slightly bulgy stomach.

"We're having a baby." Cordelia replied.

"Oh, Goddess." Dawn gasped. She and Older Connor shared a look. A baby?

*

Lindsey was very glad that vampires couldn't come in without an invitation. Angel was not very happy to see him.

"What? No hug?" Lindsey taunted the brunette vamp.

"After I get through with you, there won't be anything left to hug." Angel threatened, in an Angelus-like way. "Just a blood stain and bad memory." He finished, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, my murderous hand and I are shaking." Lindsey deadpanned.

"Invite me in, and you'll learn a new definition of murderous." Angel egged Lindsey on.

"Now, why would I do that?" Lindsey asked. "You'll spoil all the fun I'm having with your ex-girlfriend." He taunted Angel. Angel growled, vamping out.

"If you've laid a finger of that murdering hand on Buffy, they'll be picking up pieces of your body from here to what's left of Sunnydale." Angel tried to get past the barrier. The testosterone war was interrupted by a female voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy demanded, extremely irate. Lindsey and Angel turned to look in her direction. Clearly, the petite slayer was pissed. "You two know each other. Figures. One more fabulous cosmic act that ranks right up there with Jen and Ben in 'Gigli'." She said, her tone sarcastic. Buffy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You, invite him in." She pointed at Lindsey. "You. Shut up and get over it." Buffy said to Angel. Both of them opened their mouths to reply, but closed them when she gave them each a scathing look. Lindsey admitted defeat.

"Come in." He murmured. Angel hesitated, then crossed the threshold. In seconds, he held Lindsey in a death grip. Buffy wrenched them apart.

"We don't have time for this!" She shouted. "I don't care what your history is. Your son..." Buffy began, stressing the word son, "and my sister are in some kind of whacked out magic coma, and all you two want is to have a pissing contest!" Buffy exclaimed. Angel's face abruptly changed at the mention of Connor.

"Is he all right?" Angel wanted to know. "Where is he?"

"In the other room." Buffy answered. She motioned for him to follow. Lindsey trailed behind them, rubbing his neck. "I've called Willow, and she'll be here as soon as the coven in Devon can teleport her in." She filled them in. Buffy opened the door to Lindsey's study, and what it revealed shocked Angel. His son, and Dawn were unconscious, lying intertwined with each other, their hands clasped together. They were amid a large circle of candles, and the flickering flames caused unnatural shadows to bounce across the walls.

Spike was kneeling next to the circle, the look on his face intense as he stared down at Dawn. His 'Bit. He reached out a hand to touch her, but Buffy grabbed his hand before he could.

"Don't." She said gently. "Willow said not to touch them. We could get drawn into the spell." Buffy explained. The four of them stared silently at the couple on the floor, willing them to wake up.

*

Connor and Dawn flashed in abruptly. Dawn steadied herself by grabbing Connor's arm. Little tingles ran through her fingertips, and they shared a look of longing. Connor covered her hand with his, and leaned forward.

An agonized scream got their attention. Cordelia lay in the middle of the floor, on a pile of blankets, gripping the sides of her stomach.

"Oh, Goddess, Connor." Dawn gasped. "She's in labor." Older Connor just blinked, but didn't reply. Younger Connor entered the room then, dragging a sobbing young girl by her bound hands behind him. She was dressed in white, and it was obvious that she was an innocent. Cordelia cackled with glee, as she urged Younger Connor to kill the girl. Both Dawn and Older Connor's mouths dropped open.

"Please tell me you didn't." Dawn whispered.

"I don't remember." Was all Older Connor could manage.

Younger Connor struggled with killing the girl and reason became clear. Darla was standing before him, dressed in white as well. Older Connor had a death grip on Dawn's hand. They watched in silence as Darla urged Younger Connor not to do it. Cordelia twisted everything Darla said with an evil laugh, in between labor pains.

It was too much for him, Dawn realized, as she watched Connor's younger self struggle with the decision. Cordy would win. He would kill the girl.

"You killed her." Dawn said, her voice devoid of emotion. Older Connor glanced at her sharply.

"I...How do you know?" Older Connor asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"You can see the defeat in his eyes...your eyes." Dawn replied. "I don't want to see this." She went on, her voice monotonous. Older Connor pulled her to him, and she hid her head in the crook of his neck, her tears soaking his shirt. Moments later, Connor was happy to see that Cordelia was tired of his waffling, and killed the girl herself. He watched as coated his hand in the girl's blood. Younger Connor placed his blood-soaked hand on Cordy's belly, and as a bright light exploded from it, Angel entered the room. He and Younger Connor fought, but it was to no avail. A bright light exploded from Cordelia's stomach, and disappeared as a being took its place. They got one look at her, and then Dawn and Older Connor flashed out of the room.

*

Buffy found Angel sitting in the corner, keeping vigil over Dawn and Connor. She'd long ago sent Lindsey out the room. The tension between Angel and the southern brunette was nearly palpable, and Buffy couldn't deal with it and the mess her sister was in at the same time. Spike was out there too, unable to sit still. She placed her hand on Angel's arm, getting his attention. He looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, settling down next to him.

"I just got him back." Angel began. "I don't want to loose him again."

"Dawn just doesn't think sometimes." Buffy replied.

"Don't blame her. They both made a mistake." Angel said, putting a comforting arm around the blonde slayer. Buffy smiled a small smile.

"Who would've thought that your son and my sister would end up like this?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Angel smiled. "The next thing you know, they'll be dating." He went on. They shared a smile, and as their eyes met, it became a little charged.

"It just figures." Buffy spoke quietly. "After everything that happened with us..." she trailed off.

"Yeah." Angel agreed. "It figures." An awkward silence filled the room, each of them unwilling to look away from the other. He reached out a hand, and his thumb stroked her cheek gently.

Buffy inhaled sharply as his hand touched her face. Speechless, she just stared at him.

*

Connor and Dawn appeared in the middle of some no-name L.A. street. Everywhere they looked, there was chaos and destruction. Explosions rocked the air, and fire burned as far as the eye could see. In the middle of all this mess, Dawn realized that Angel was fighting someone.

"He's fighting your daughter." Dawn pointed in Angel's direction.

"She's not my daughter." Older Connor denied. "I don't know what she is, but she's not human." He said.

"She may not be human, but she's still your daughter." Dawn reminded him. He went silent.

After a few more minutes of the fight, Connor's younger self appeared. His daughter appealed to him, and he responded by emotionlessly shoving a metal pipe through her skull. Dawn's stomach rolled as she registered what had happened, and desperately tried not to loose her lunch.

"I killed her." Older Connor said, staring in disbelief. His younger self ran off, and Angel frantically called after him. Dawn had no time to get her bearings before she and Older Connor flashed out again.

*

"I think my cookies are nearly done." Buffy said. It was the first thing that popped into her head. Angel wasted no time, cutting her off before she was finished speaking. He kissed her roughly, and Buffy felt her insides melt. His hands tangled in her hair and her hands latched around his neck. For a moment, they were mindless of the situation Dawn and Connor were in. For a moment, they lost track of their surroundings. They broke apart gasping, Buffy staring at Angel.

"I love you, Buffy." Angel choked out. "I tried not to, but I can't stop." Tears formed in Buffy's eyes at the familiar declaration of love. He'd said the same thing the night of her seventeenth birthday, and it was something she would never forget.

"I...Oh, God, Angel." Buffy couldn't put together a coherent reply.

*

This time when they flashed in, Connor and Dawn weren't sure what to expect. What they found was beyond even their ability to believe.

"I've gone mad." Older Connor whispered, as he watched his younger self attach bombs to the people he held hostage. He gripped Dawn's hand. She slipped a comforting arm around his waist. Dawn noticed the arrival of Angel, but Older Connor didn't. He was too busy staring at what his younger self had become. Empty, cold, and violent. Was he really all those things? Had he ever known real love? Or was it all just implanted in his brain?

Dawn watched as Angel and Younger Connor exchanged barbs, and then proceeded to fight. When Cordelia's comatose form was revealed, Dawn was sure Angel was going to seriously harm his son. The fought for a few more minutes, and suddenly, Angel had Younger Connor pinned to the floor. Dawn and Older Connor held their breath as they waited to see what Angel would do. Suddenly, the room flashed white, and they disappeared.


	18. Stuck In the Middle

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Stuck in the Middle**

Lindsey and Spike were sitting at opposite ends of the couch in Lindsey's living room. An awkward silence permeated the air.

"So, you hate Angel, huh?" Spike broke the silence by being blunt and to the point. In other words, he was being himself.

"Hate is such a...well, actually, yeah." Lindsey answered, glancing at the blond vampire. "You, too?" He asked Spike.

"Like the air I don't need to breathe." Spike answered. "Peaches and I have been through a lot together, but when you get down to it, he's a ponce." He went on.

Both of them would have gladly gone on making fun of Angel, but Willow chose that moment to arrive. Rather, teleport right into Lindsey's living room. While Spike was surprised, he had been expecting she would appear suddenly, so he was able to hide his reaction. Lindsey, on the other hand, had no real warning, and nearly fell off the couch at the red head's sudden appearance. Willow took in her surroundings, and nearly gasped as she came face to face with Spike.

"Spike." She said, a smile on her face. His uncertain look was replaced by a smile as well.

"Red." He replied. The smile on his face changed to one of shock when the redheaded witch leaned up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you." Willow said, smiling brightly as she stepped back. "I dropped the phone when Buffy told me." She told him. He smirked at her, but before he could reply, Lindsey spoke up.

"I hate to break up this charming reunion, but would you care to introduce me?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Introduce yourself, you git." Spike snarked at the former lawyer. Lindsey sighed, and extended his hand to Willow.

"I'm Lindsey Mcdonald." He shook Willow's hand. "If there is anything you need, let me know, and I can get it for you." He offered. Willow smiled at him, and Lindsey felt something he hadn't felt since his brief affair with Darla.

"I have everything I need, but if you could show me where Dawn and Buffy are, I'd appreciate it." Willow answered him, patting the bag slung on her shoulder to emphasize her point. He nodded, leading the way. Willow and Spike followed.

*

Buffy wasn't sure what she was doing. Hell, at this point, she wasn't too sure what she was feeling. She had been so certain of her love for Spike. A part of her did love him. A part of her loved Angel, too, and that's how she'd gotten into the mess she was in. That's how she'd ended up kissing her ex-boyfriend, four feet away from the unconscious forms of her little sister and Angel's son. She could blame it on the romantic lighting. She could blame it on the trip down memory lane they'd taken before Angel had kissed her. She could blame it on a multitude of things.

It just wouldn't do any good. She may not have been responsible for Angel kissing her. She was, however, responsible for kissing him back. His hand caressed her face, and for a moment, she was sixteen again. She was sixteen, and he was her first love. Both of them were so into the moment that neither of them realized they had company.

"Well, now. Ain't this cozy?" A southern voice drawled. Startled, Buffy and Angel turned to look at them. They met the startled gazes of Willow and Spike, and Lindsey's smug one.

*

Dawn could barely see through the white mist that surrounded her. Okay, she thought, mist was not a strong enough word. This was fog as thick as pea soup. Then she grimaced; remembering the time her mother had actually made her eat pea soup. She realized then, that Connor wasn't with her. In fact, as far as she could tell, he wasn't anywhere near by. Dawn tried peering through the fog, trying to see if she could spot Connor.

"Connor?" She called, moving forward cautiously. She crossed her arms across her chest, debating on a direction in which to head. Dawn had no idea where she was and no idea if Connor was even here with her. Sighing, she shivered as she began moving through the cool mist. Any direction was better than nothing. The thin cotton tee shirt that Lindsey had loaned her was fine for a warm California day. In her current environment, it was barely adequate. "Connor?" She called again.

Dawn ran over the last memory they'd experienced together. They'd flashed out at the same time, of that she was sure. She was pretty sure that the memory spell didn't include this trip to the middle of nowhere. Maybe something had gone wrong. Sure, they'd relived Connor's memories, but after the memory they'd just witnessed, Dawn was sure they should've woken up. What if something had gone wrong? She gasped as another thought hit her. What if he'd woken up, and she hadn't?

Tears filled her eyes, and she wiped them away with the steely determination that was inherent in all the Summers women. She would find Connor, and she would get them both out of here. She would.

"Aw, hell." She whispered, as she let loose a sob. She crumpled to the ground. Dawn curled into a fetal position. She would be strong and determined later. For now, she was cold, alone and scared. Everything had just caught up with her at once. After the emotional trip through Connor's memories, and then arriving in this desolate place alone, it had become too much. She lost track of how long she sat there, crying her eyes out.

A loud voice penetrated the fog surrounding her. A male voice. Dawn raised her tear stained face, searching through the fog, afraid to hope. There it was again.

"Dawn?! Dawn, can you hear me?" She heard dimly through the fog. She choked back her next sob, her face lighting up.

"I'm here!" She called. "Connor, I'm here!"

"Dawn?" Connor replied, hearing her voice.

"I'm over here!" She nearly shouted with joy. After a few more minutes of playing Marco Polo, the mists parted and the two teens were standing face to face. Dawn wasted no time flinging herself into Connor's arms. He was surprised, but relaxed into the hug. She buried her face in his neck, reveling in his warmth.

"I thought I might never see you again." Dawn mumbled, her earlier tears still wet on her cheeks.

"It's ok." He murmured, placing his hand at the back of her head and smoothing the hair. While he had been frantic when he couldn't find her, he hadn't been expecting this reaction. "I'm right here." Connor reassured her.

Dawn pulled back after a second, wiping her eyes. She felt like a total idiot for crying all over him. He used a free hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, and their gazes locked. Dawn's breath caught in her throat, and it was a good thing that Connor still had his arms around her, because she was sure her knees would have given out otherwise.

"Connor, I..." Dawn broke the silence, suddenly nervous. He placed his first finger against her lips in a shushing motion. A shiver ran down her spine. His finger left her lips and was replaced by his thumb. Her lips tingled as his thumb traced them gently, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her hands were gripping his elbows tightly, and she realized that her pelvis was resting snugly against his. Connor captured her lips in one swift movement, and all rational thought flew from her mind.

*

Buffy pulled away from Angel like a child who'd been caught doing something naughty. And she had, Buffy thought guiltily, taking in the facial expressions of those who'd caught them. Willow looked shocked. Lindsey was smirking. Spike was...she didn't know what he was feeling. Before anyone could say anything, Spike whirled around and headed for the door of the room, his leather coat billowing out behind him. Hand clasped to her mouth, Buffy just stared after him.

Angel ran a shaking hand through his hair as he watched Buffy's reaction to Spike's hasty exit. She did have feelings for the platinum blond vampire, as he feared. He put a hand on her shoulder, intending to comfort her. She glanced up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Angel felt like he'd been punched in the gut. It was one thing if whatever feelings Spike had were hurt. It was something else if Buffy's were. He sighed.

"Well." Willow said, breaking the silence. "This is...awkward." Buffy and Angel both blushed, but Willow ignored it, instead checking out Dawn and Connor. The teens were still laying the same way they had been earlier, and she gasped as she realized what could happen. No need to panic, she thought. We just have to reverse the spell before that happens. Lindsey knelt beside her, a little too close for her comfort.

"Can you help them?" He asked. Buffy and Angel looked relieved to have the attention off of them for the moment. They both kneeled near the circle of candles surrounding the teens as well.

"I'm pretty sure." Willow answered, desperately hoping her answer hadn't been a lie. She had to get them out of there before the unthinkable happened.

*

Dawn wasn't sure how she'd ended up on the ground. Logically, she knew that Connor had had something to do with it, but she was too busy responding to his kisses to care. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair, and his other hand caressed her cheek. She sighed against his lips. His lips left hers and began tracing kisses down the side of her face, before he nuzzled her neck. Dawn made a noise in the back of her throat, and encouraged, Connor did it again.

Connor took a chance, and tried to slide his hand under the hem of her shirt. Dawn pushed it back down, kissing him. Several moments, and kisses later, Connor tried a second time to slide his hand under her shirt. Again, Dawn pushed his hand away. After several more minutes, Connor tried a third time. This time, Dawn did more than just move his hand away. She pushed him away, and managed to stand on shaky legs. Connor looked up at her from his seat on the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Dawn replied, sounding lost and scared.

"Why?" Connor wanted to know. He was confused. He thought she had been feeling the same things he had. Obviously, he was mistaken.

"We just shouldn't." Dawn answered him. He got up and took her in his arms.

"It's all right, Dawn." Connor went for reassurance.

"How is it all right?" She questioned him.

"It's right because I'm falling in love with you." Connor told her. Dawn was silent, staring up at him. What did he just say? "Did you hear me, Dawn? I said I love you." He went on.

"But we just met." Dawn whispered, her head spinning. He loved her?

"We've been dancing since you tackled me in the cemetery." Connor said, his voice edgy. "And we just relived a lifetime's worth of memories. I'd say we know each other pretty well." He finished.

"You don't know me at all." Dawn stated, not meeting his gaze. Connor was confused. He had not expected this reaction from her. He pulled her to him

"I think I do." Connor said. "You're funny, and smart. You're determined, strong, and loyal." He listed her attributes.

"It's more than that." Dawn whispered. How could she tell him that up until a few years ago, she hadn't been human? That she'd been made, not born. That she wasn't seven-teen years old, but only three? "There's something I need for you to know." She began, but before she could continue, the flash of light enveloped them.

*

Angel and Buffy were taking turns pacing around Lindsey's living room. Willow had kicked them out of the study, saying that their nervousness was making her jumpy, and the last thing she needed was to be jumpy. They were stuck there, waiting on Willow to help Dawn and Connor, and studiously ignoring the fact that they needed to have a talk. Buffy sighed.

"We need to talk, Angel." She started.

"I know." He replied, running his hands through his hair.

"That kiss shouldn't have happened." Buffy told him. Angel scowled.

"If you're so determined to believe that you don't still love me, then why did it happen?" Angel wanted to know.

"A part of me will always love you, Angel. The sixteen-year-old who fell in love with you is still inside, and she'll love you until the day I die. But Angel, you can't keep telling me I'm in love with you when I'm not." Buffy answered. He grabbed her by the shoulders, desperate to keep her from saying anything more.

"You are. I felt it in your kiss." Angel refuted. Buffy shook her head.

"No I'm not." She sighed again. "I'm scared, and so are you." Buffy declared.

"Scared? Of what?" Angel scoffed.

"I'm scared of what loving, really loving Spike could be like." She slipped out of his grasp, and put some space between them. "But you?" She went on. "You're scared that you aren't you anymore." Buffy analyzed him

"I don't know what you mean." Angel denied her statement.

"Simply put, you are scared that you aren't the hero any longer. That the world doesn't have a use for you anymore. That you have become worthless." Her voice was certain. "I'd psychoanalyze you further," Buffy went on, "But I'm going to try and find Spike while Willow's working on Dawn and Connor." She slipped on her jacket and headed for the door. "Call me the minute anything changes." She finished. Buffy disappeared through the front door, the click echoing in the silent room.


	19. Blood Remembers

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Blood Remembers**

Willow muttered a few words in Latin, and then cursed under her breath. Lindsey noticed her distress as he handed her the ingredient she's just asked for.

"Problems?" He asked her, his hair falling into his eyes.

"I hope not." Willow said, her voice betraying her emotions. "How long did you say they've been in here?" She asked him, taking the ingredient from him. He snagged hold of her wrist in the process. She met his gaze silently. Lindsey smiled, flashing his killer grin.

"Let go." Willow commanded, her tone light, but her meaning clear. Lindsey had the good grace to blush

"Sorry about that. It has a mind of its own." He apologized. She didn't reply, but crumbled up the root he'd handed her into a wooden bowl. She lit it with a match, said some more words in Latin, and waited. The fire slowly extinguished, and there was a whooshing sound. The candles surrounding Connor and Dawn on the floor flickered, but there was no movement from the two teens.

"About an hour and half now." Lindsay said when she was done.

"What?" Willow asked, distracted by the spell's failure.

"That's how long they've been in here." Lindsey answered.

"It's been too long." Willow replied, looking concerned.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know. She seemed surprised by his concern for Connor and Dawn, and Lindsey wondered how much Buffy had told the red head.

"The spell should have only lasted about 45 minutes. Even if Dawn did get drawn in, it should still be over by now. I don't understand why they aren't in the final stages of the spell." Willow explained.

"You'll have to explain that in English, Miss. Rosenburg." Lindsey drawled. "I'm afraid I don't speak spell caster very well."

"Call me Willow." She told him.

"All right then, Willow. Could you explain that to me in laymen's terms?" Lindsey said, leaning closer to her. She blushed when he said her name, but scooted back a hair as he leaned toward her.

"Basically, there's a final stopping place at the end of the spell. It's a misty, white place. When you reach that point, your anchor is supposed to be waiting for you and that's when they pull you out, so to speak." Willow explained. "But they aren't there."

"Where else could they have gone?" Lindsey asked.

"That's what we have to find out." She answered, her expression grim.

*

Spike wasn't very hard to find. In fact, it was so easy, Buffy almost questioned her luck. Well that and it was extremely sunny outside. She ran her fingers through her hair. An apology was going to be hard enough. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do it in a public place. Granted, the dimly lit bar wasn't very crowded for early evening on a Saturday, but Buffy didn't want this to happen in front of anyone.

She walked towards Spike, and stopped at his table. He didn't lift his head in acknowledgment. She stood there, hoping he would look at her. After a few minutes of waiting, she finally said something.

"Spike." Buffy said his name.

"Go away." Spike replied, surprising Buffy with an answer. His speech slurred just a little bit, she noted, which meant he was drunk. Great.

"No." Buffy told him, sitting down. "I have something I have to say to you." She began. He held up a hand.

"Save me the pity breakup song and dance." Spike drained the last of his glass, and snagged the waitress that walked by. "I'll have another, and make it a double." He ordered.

"He won't be needing it." Buffy said to the waitress, who looked at her in understanding. Buffy knew exactly what she must think of her.

"What I don't need is you, here, making decisions for me." Spike nearly shouted at her. The waitress moved away, letting Buffy handle him.

"Spike, there's something I have to say, and I need you to hear it." Buffy nearly demanded.

"What could you possible have to say besides 'it's over'? I already know that much." Spike practically whispered. God, he needed another drink. She reached out and took his hand, locking their fingers together.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking him in the eye.

*

Dawn and Connor flashed in what Dawn recognized as the Magic Box. A dark, dimly lit Magic Box.

"Dawn, where are we?" Connor asked.

"I think we're in my memories now." Dawn said, knowing that this shouldn't be happening.

"What?" He said. She didn't answer, moving toward the counter. She gasped as she recalled what memory this was.

"Oh, no." She whispered. Connor moved up behind her as they heard a male voice start talking. Her legs nearly buckled. "No, please no." She whispered again. Not yet. He didn't need to know yet. He grabbed her as he legs gave out, holding her around the waist.

"Are you ok?" He wanted to know. She didn't answer him, but slid over the top of the counter and crouched down on the floor. He followed suit, and his eyes widened as he came face to face with a younger Dawn, and Spike, the vampire he'd tried to kill in the cemetery. He didn't say anything as he took in her facial expression, but filed the information away to ask her about later.

They watched as the scene played out. Dawn's younger self was sitting on the floor next to Spike, and they were reading from a book of some kind. Three candles were lit in front of them for light to read by.

"Wait, here's something." Younger Dawn said, pointing a finger as Spike took a drag on his cigarette. "Uh, Tarnast, 12th century. One of the founders of the monks of the order of Dagon. Their sole purpose appears to have been as protectors of the key." Dawn's younger self went on. Spike rose, and walked behind her, putting out his cigarette in one of the urns. He snorted.

"Brown robe types are always protecting something. It's the only way they can justify giving up girls." Spike told Younger Dawn. Connor watched as he headed for a large hammer shaped weapon. "Hey, troll hammer!" Spike exclaimed, picking it up and dropping it almost immediately. Spike played it off. "Didn't go with my stuff, anyway." He said, heading back towards Younger Dawn.

"What is this, Dawn?" Connor asked the girl sitting beside him. She still didn't answer. He grew concerned, as she looked like she was going into shock. He turned back to the scene at hand. It would give him a reason why she was acting like this, he was sure.

"The key is not directly described in any known literature, but all research indicates an energy matrix vibrating at a dimensional frequency beyond normal human perception. Only those outside reality can see the key's true nature. Outside reality...What's that mean?" Younger Dawn asked Spike, who was now standing above her.

Connor was confused. What key were they talking about? Whatever it was, it was some kind of energy. That was all he'd understood.

"Second sight blokes, mostly." Spike answered Younger Dawn. "...Or even just your run of the mill lunatics. What else does it say about the key?" He asked Dawn's younger self, sitting back down beside her. Connor stared at the younger girl. She looked like she was about to throw up. "Is it made out of gold? Maybe we can hock it, split the take." Spike joked. Younger Dawn didn't reply, but read some more from the book.

"The key is also susceptible to necromanced animal detection, particularly of canine or serpent construct." Connor noted how Younger Dawn seemed to go limp, as Spike took the book from her. He glanced at the Dawn beside him again. She was just staring at her former self. Connor wondered what could be so bad about this scene that would make her act like this. And what the hell was this key thing, anyway?

"The monks possessed the ability to transform energy, bend reality, blah, blah, blah." Spike continued reading. "Good Lord, Giles writes about how he talks, doesn't he?" Spike went on. "They started work, but the Council has suggested to us that they were interrupted, presumably by Glory. They obviously did manage to accomplish the taste..." Spike squinted at the book. "...The task. They had to be certain the Slayer would protect the key with her life. So they sent the key to her in human form. In the form of a sister." Spike said, looking at Younger Dawn. Connor felt his stomach drop, as he looked from Younger Dawn to the one perched next to him. The Dawn next to him had a hand over her mouth. The one next to Spike looked like someone had just killed her puppy. "I guess that's you, Nibblet." Spike told her.

Before Connor could ask Dawn exactly what was going on, they flashed out of the Magic Box.

*

Spike chuckled, his tone sarcastic.

"Oh, you're sorry." He said, sounding angry. "You're sorry. That's the best joke I've heard all year." Buffy winced.

"I am. He kissed me, but I shouldn't have kissed him back. I did, and I'm sorry." Buffy apologized. Spike was speechless. "Did you hear me, Spike?" She asked.

"Why?" Spike questioned her.

"Why what?" Buffy repeated, glad he was at least talking to her.

"Why did you kiss him back? Why didn't you push him away?" Spike was emotional.

"I don't know." Buffy answered, looking at her hands.

"Bull." Spike called her on her answer.

"Fine." Buffy said, her eyes flashing. "I was scared, ok?" She admitted. Spike looked at her, eyes wide. Buffy was admitting fear?

"Scared of what, Love? Me?" He asked her, his tone gentle now.

"No, never. I was scared of...of what loving you meant." Buffy told him. He sat back in his chair, and stared at the blonde across from him. He reached out and covered her hand with his.

"Do you love him?" Spike needed to know, but dreaded to know the answer to that question.

"Not like I love you. Not anymore." Buffy replied. His face relaxed into a smile, and he tugged on her hand until she rose and moved towards him. Spike settled her in his lap, and turned her face to him.

"Don't be afraid of us." Spike reassured her. "I'm not him. I'm not going anywhere." He told her. She smiled, and leaned down to kiss him.

*

When they flashed into the living room of her old house, Dawn knew what memory would be next. She looked at Connor, who she knew was desperate for answers. He was going to get them, all right. She took in the room's occupants, and her heart ached when she spotted Tara on the couch, speaking with Buffy and Willow. Connor followed her gaze, but didn't say anything. She finally spoke as she spotted her mother talking to Giles in the doorway of the living room.

"Mom." She whispered.

"That's your mother?" Connor asked. Dawn nodded mutely, tears in her eyes. He would have said more, but a startled cry got his attention.

"Oh my God!" Tara cried out. Everyone turned to look as Younger Dawn stood behind them, blood flowing freely from one hand. She held a knife in her other hand, and was staring blankly at them.

"Is this blood?" Dawn asked the room, her voice monotone and her expression still blank.

Buffy and Joyce raced over to Dawn, taking the knife away from her and examining the wound.

"Oh, baby." Joyce said.

"What did you do?" Buffy demanded. Dawn couldn't watch this. It was too hard, and she'd worked too long to keep these nightmarish memories at bay. Connor slipped a hand around her waist and held her, watching the scene intently.

"This is blood, isn't it? It can't be me. I'm not a key..." Dawn's voice was thick with emotion. "I'm not a thing."

"Oh, sweetie, no." Joyce reassured Younger Dawn. "What is this all about?" She asked.

"What am I? Am I real? Am I anything?" Younger Dawn questioned. Older Dawn gasped out a sob, and Connor pulled her tighter into his embrace. He knew exactly how she felt. They flashed out to the sound of her tears.

*

After the third failed try at waking up Connor and Dawn, Willow sighed. There was one more thing she could try, but it was risky.

"Get Angel for me, will you?" Willow asked Lindsey. He unsettled her. Lindsey seemed nice enough, but it was clear he was hitting on her, and well, she hadn't had that happen in awhile. He disappeared through the doorway. She stared down the unconscious teens. There was only on thing left to do, and she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Buffy and Angel would have to decide what to do next. Willow hoped that it was soon. She had a feeling the teens didn't have much time.


	20. Winds of Change

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Angel are not mine, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Wind of Change**

Buffy and Spike were enjoying a good snog, or so Spike figured. That was, until her cell phone had rung. She was now talking with Angel, and from the sound of the conversation, things weren't as lovey-dovey as he'd imagined as he'd stormed out of Lindsey's apartment.

"Yeah, Angel. We're on our way back." Buffy paused, and Spike wondered what Angel was saying to her. "All right. We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and gave Spike a sheepish grin. "Duty and my little sister call." Buffy told him. He smiled at her, and knocked back the rest of his drink. "You know, it's really not funny how those two things always seem to go together." She mused aloud.

"We'll work it out, same as always." Spike reassured her. She smiled back and placed her hand in his. They left the bar cautiously, taking the underground way back to Lindsey's apartment.

*

"Are you sure, Willow?" Angel asked, glancing down at his son. He noticed that a lock of the boy's hair had fallen over his eyes, and felt a desperate urge to smooth it back. He resisted, though, because he didn't want to get taken into the spell. There would be no telling what damage that would cause.

"I'm sure." She said, looking from Lindsey to Angel. It was clear from their expressions that they both thought her nuts. Well, she was kind of questioning her sanity too, so maybe they weren't far off. "I won't do it if Buffy thinks it's a bad idea or if we can come up with something else." Willow toyed with the ends of her hair. "Honestly, I've done everything else that I know of." She told them.

"It'll work, though, right?" Lindsey asked Willow, shoving his hands into the pockets of his tight fitting jeans.

"Well, truthfully? No." Willow answered, not looking at either man.

"You shouldn't put yourself in that kind of danger." Lindsey said, moving towards her.

"She's in more danger around you, than she is doing this spell." Angel insulted Lindsey. He almost took the bait, but kept his attention on Willow.

"I mean it." Lindsey said.

"You want Connor back, don't you?" She addressed both men. Angel and Lindsey shared a look. They both nodded. "All right then. We're just waiting for Buffy." Willow decreed.

*

Dawn had been upset when they'd flashed out of her last memory. When they'd flashed into the next one, Connor thought she was going to go ballistic. He followed her gaze up to the top of a badly constructed tower.

"What is going on?" Connor asked her. She didn't answer, just kept staring up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and whirled her around to face him. "Dawn?" He nearly whispered.

"I can't relive this again, Connor. I just can't." She cried.

"Relive what?" Connor had no clue what was going on.

"As you've figured out by now, I'm not your average human. I'm also a key, and in a few minutes, I'm going to be cut open and my blood is going to be shoved into a lock." Dawn told her, her tone tired and bitter. Movement caught Connor's eye.

"What..." He trailed off as he registered that Younger Dawn was being held between two demons, and that she was being forced to walk forward.

"And there I go." Older Dawn said, sounding numb. "We should follow. Wouldn't want to miss the show." She went on, not sounding the least bit like herself. Connor took her hand to try to stop her from moving, but she seemed determined to go, so he resigned himself to the climb up the tower.

*

Lindsey let Buffy and Spike back into his apartment, shutting the door behind them. The blond duo wordlessly sat on one of his couches. Angle and Willow sat on the other one, facing Buffy and Spike. Lindsey settled himself into his armchair, which was in the middle.

"What's up, Will?" Buffy asked the nervous looking red head, breaking the silence. She avoided Angel's gaze.

"I've tried just about everything I know to wake up Dawn and Connor, and I've been unsuccessful." Willow began, noticing that Buffy had a strong grip on Spike's hand. She also noticed that Angel was staring at Buffy like he was ready to devour her. She would be money the two vamps were dying to be at each others' throats.

"What are you saying, Red?" Spike asked her, finally giving her all his attention. "There's nothing you can do?" He questioned her. He was all business when it came to saving Dawn.

"I'm not saying that." Willow answered him. "Ok, point blank. I'm running out of options. There's only one thing left that I could try, and even then it's a very last resort-y type of spell." She told them.

"Let's do it, then." Spike said, anxious to help his Nibblet.

"It's more complicated than that." Willow admitted.

"How complicated?" Buffy's voice was nearly a whisper. The three men in the room all looked at her. Lindsey thought he would never see the day when the Great Buffy Summers would be afraid. Of course, he never figured on actually meeting her, so that went without saying.

"Well, since Connor and Dawn are where they are supposed to be, I would have to go into their memories and find them." Willow explained.

"Consequences?" Angel wanted to know. Willow hadn't gotten this far in the explanation, when she'd broached the idea with him and Lindsey earlier.

"Well, I could get lost inside one their memories and end up like they are now, or I could alter their memories somehow. There's even a slim chance I could alter the fabric of time." Willow warned, sounding a little afraid.

It was the little bit of fear in Willow's voice that worried Buffy. The red head was a seriously powerful witch, and there was nothing she couldn't do. Of course, she preferred a slightly timid Willow than the one with black hair and magical suicide tendencies. Buffy sighed, knowing that this was the only way to save her sister.

"Ok." Buffy said, meeting Willow's gaze.

"Buffy, are you sure?" Angel was quick to speak up. Sure, he wanted Connor back, but there had to be a safer way.

"I trust that Will knows what she's doing. So should you." Buffy answered him. "What's the plan?" She questioned her friend.

*

Older Dawn and Connor made it to the top of the tower just after Younger Dawn and her captors. Older Dawn stared at her younger self as she was tied to the end of the tower and the demons headed back down.

"I was so scared." Older Dawn whispered, staring. Connor was quick to pull her to him. It didn't matter that she wasn't quite who she said she was. Neither was he. All he knew was that somehow, she could understand everything he'd gone through.

"It'll be all right, Dawn." Connor tried to be soothing.

"No! It won't be all right!" Older Dawn suddenly cried out. "Buffy dies because of me." She sobbed in his arms. Connor wasn't sure what to say. "She's going to sacrifice herself so that I can live." Dawn whispered between the heaving of her chest.

"I don't understand." Connor was definitely confused now. For someone who was supposed to be dead, Dawn's sister was very alive, and hopefully hadn't figured out where they were yet.

"It complicated." Older Dawn said, her voice dull. Loud noises sounded below. The three of them up on that tower peered down below. Older Dawn nearly crumpled. "Oh, Goddess. It's started." She whimpered. Connor settled themselves in a corner of the rickety platform.

When Doc appeared, Connor thought he might have blinked and missed the demon's entrance, it happened so fast. He couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but the Dawn in his arms gasped as he pulled out a knife. That's when Spike came charging by. He strode out onto the platform, his platinum hair shining in the moonlight.

"You don't come near the girl, Doc." Spike shouted after they scuffled for a few minutes.

"I don't smell a soul on you." Doc replied. Connor just stood in awe and watched.

"I made a promise to a lady." Spike told Doc.

"I'll send the lady your regrets." Doc said, and the flicked out his tongue. Before Connor had a chance to blink, Spike was being thrown from the tower. Younger Dawn screamed. Connor felt helpless as he gathered Older Dawn in his arms. He hid Older Dawn's eyes as Doc began cutting, the sobbing of her younger self almost unbearable to his ears. He watched as the blood ran down and settled in mid air. A couple of seconds later, and the portal opened in a burst of light.

*

Willow had just arranged them in a circle around the unconscious teens. Buffy was nervously holding onto Spike and Lindsey's hands. There was no way Spike would be ok with Angel holding her hand, and while Angel had issues with both men, he would do anything to save Connor. She felt Spike's thumb rub the back of her hand and tried to relax. Willow knew what she was doing.

The red head stepped among the circle of candles around Dawn and Connor, and settled herself on the floor. She steeled herself, and looked up at Buffy.

"You guys know what to do." She instructed. Buffy closed her eyes, as she and the others began to chant in Latin. After they had spoken the spell through one time, Willow reached out and touched both teens at the same time. Buffy and the others began chanting a second time.

*

As the portal began it's swirling below the, Older Dawn stood up. Connor got up too, wondering what she might do.

"Buffy's going to be here any second." Older Dawn said, looking at her younger self and then up at Connor. "I have to stop this." She said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked her.

"I'm going to jump in the portal instead." Older Dawn replied.

"Dawn, you can't. This is just a memory." Connor tried to reason with her.

"Maybe. But I can't sit here and watch." She refuted.

"Dawn, I won't let you." Connor argued. Older Dawn didn't get a chance to reply because Willow appeared beside them. The teens were taken aback.

"Thank Goodness I found you." Willow said. "We don't have much time. Give me your hands." She instructed.

"What's going on?" Connor demanded, keeping an eye on his Dawn. None of them saw the ripple that had gone through the air at Willow's appearance, or that Dawn's younger self was now staring the three of them quizzically through her tears.

"I'm here to get you out of here." Willow told them, but her attention was diverted when Younger Dawn began calling for help.

"Please, help me!" Younger Dawn screamed.

"Can she see us?" Older Dawn asked.

"Oh, Goddess, I think so." Willow admitted.

"Then I know what I have to do." Dawn spoke with conviction.

"Dawn, no. Let Willow get us out of here." Connor held her face between his hands. Willow was taken aback by how comfortable the pair seemed with each other.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Connor. I just can't." Dawn apologized.

"It'll kill you!" He shouted as they made their way towards Younger Dawn. Willow felt a familiar tug of her spell, and knew that Buffy and the others were chanting to bring them back. She had to be touching them. They were too far away, and no amount of shouting brought them closer. They reached the end of the tower, disregarding a wide-eyed Younger Dawn, and looked down at the portal. A clump on the stairs signaled that Buffy was coming, and Older Dawn looked at Connor.

"I love you." She said, kissing him.

"I love you too." Connor replied, and took her hand. "I'm jumping with you. " He told her. She looked like she might argue, but Buffy's footsteps were getting closer. They had all but forgotten Willow and Younger Dawn.

The last thing Willow saw as she disappeared was Dawn and Connor, leaping through the hole on the tower's platform.

The last thing Dawn saw was her younger self wrapped in Buffy's arms.

The last thing Connor saw was darkness.


End file.
